if you say i love you
by carl kim
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! WARNING NC CHAPTER 6! /" "kau harus bangun hyung, kau harus bangun, aku membutuhkanmu, anak kita membutuhkanmu.."/bagaimana jadinya setelah wookie melahirkan sang anak? /Pairing: kyuwook / haehyuk / yemin/kangteuk/baekyeol/YAOI/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**If you say " I love you"**

**Cast: Yewook,Kyumin,Yemin,Kyuwook,and other super junior members**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T to M**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary : ryeowook belum bisa melupakan seorang cho kyuhyun,teman masa kecilnya,padahal saat itu ryeowook masih memiliki namjachigu,semua itu membuat seorang kim jong woon a.k.a Yesung frustasi dan mencari orang lain untuk menempati hatinya menggantikan seorang kim ryeowook *gaje**

Annyeonghaseo autor carl balik lagi,ini ff kedua tetep castnya pasti ada my liitle giraffe #digaplok ryeosomnia. Ff ini masih yaoi ya,untuk chapter ini sih belom ada NC,autor sedang berusaha bikin NC yang bikin panas dingin ngetiknya..hati-hati banyak TYPO!

.

.

.

.

.

autor POV ON

"kita putus saja hyung" seorang namja mungil menunduk manahan air mata yang akan keluar membasahi pipinya.

"MWO?! tapi kita masih berjalan semiggu chagi..."kata yesung pada namja manisnya itu.

"ne..aku tau hyung,tapi kau tau kan aku hanya menyayangi dia hyung" air mata ryeowook pecah seketika

"Jika kau menyayanginya kenapa seminggu yang lalu kau menerimaku?WAE?! dan satu lagi,kenapa kau menyayanginya?dia itu namja brengsek,kau tidak lihat eoh? dia sering mengganti namjachigu bahkan yeojachigu,apa kau masih menyayanginya eoh?" amarah yesung sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi,dia meneror ryeowook dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat hai ryeowook hancur berkeping-keping tampa yesung sadari.

"hiks...hiks" ryeowook hanya menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"wookie...gwenchanayo?" kata yesung harus sambil mengusap bahu ryeowook lembut.

"ANI HYUNG!ANI..." teriak ryeowook sambil menepis tangan yesung di bahunya,dan berhasil membuat seorang kim jong woon terdiam.

"suatu hari nanti pasti bisa hyung,pasti bisa kyu mencintaiku..hiks...hiks" kata ryeowook pelan sambil menenggelamkan mukanya pada telapak tangannya (?)

"wookie..mianhaeyo,ayo kita pulang aku tak mau di ceramahi (?) heechul ahjuma karna membawamu pulang larut.

"ne hyung..." yesung membawa ryeowook masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu membawanya pulang kerumah.

.

.

**flashback back!**

.

.

"hiks... hiks..eommaaaa" namja kecil manangis sendirian ditengah taman,rambut coklat melengkapi keindahan wajah polosnya.

"mwo? suara orang nemangis? aish...kenapa aku jadi merinding begini?"seorang namja berambut coklat dengan sedikit bergelombang,senyum yang menawan,memberi kesan manis agi siapa saja yang melihatnya. tak lam kemuadian dia segera menemukan asal suara yang membuatnya merinding sedari tadi.

"gwenchanayo? " tanyanya pada namja kecil yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di depan dadanya.

"hiks... nae gwenchana,wae? hiks..."namja manis itu hanya mendongakkan(?) kepalanya melihat namja yang menyapanya dengan mata sembab.

"ani...aku hanya kebetulan lewat,tapi malah mendapatkan kau sedang menangis sendirian disini? wae? apa ada yang mengganggumu eoh?" kata namja itu memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"ani...aku hanya kehilangan eomma ku huweeeeee" wookie malah menangis semakin kencang setelah kembali mengingat oemmanya.

"YA ya! jangan menangis,aku hanya bertanya,ini untukmu,jadi jangan menangis lagi ne?" namja itu memberikan sebatang coklat lalu mengusap rambut wookie pelan.

"ah ne,gomawo.."wookie cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"ne,cheonma...namamu?"namja itu lalu duduk disebelah wookie.

"ah ryeowook,kim ryeowook immida"

tiba-tiba...

"WOOKIE..."

"ah itu pasti eomma mu,aku pulang dulu ne? senang bisa bertemu denganmu wookie" katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan ryeowook.

"YA! SIAPA NAMAMU?" kata wookie sedikit berteriak setelah melihat namja itu berlari menjauh.

" AKU...CHO KYUHYUN" katanya membalik kan badan sambil tersenyum lalu kembali berlari menjauh.

.

.

**flashback off!**

**.**

**.**

pagi ini mentari mulai muncul untuk menyinari salah satu kota indah di korea selatan. Seoul. semua orang mulai menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing dengam wajah gembira,berbeda dengan seorang namja yang sedang duduk sendirian dikantin salah satu universitas favorit di seoul. University SM Intertaiment tempat bagaimana hidup menjadi seorang penyanyi. dikantin ryeowook hanya sendirian menatap hot chocolate sambil memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan yesung. lalu tiba-tiba seorang namja datang mengahampiri ryeowook.

AUTOR POV OFF

RYEOWOOK POV ON

"hyung mianhae,aku telah menyakiti hatimu"lalu ku seruput (?) sedikit hot chocolate ku yang mulai mendingin.

"DUARRRR..!" kyu tiba-tiba mengagetkan ku.

"YA! aish..kau ini mau aku mati muda karna jantunga eoh? atau kau mau aku menjadi tidak bisa mendengar lagi karnamu? babo..."kataku sambil memukul pelan pada kepala kyu.

"aish...appo hyung,aku hanya bercanda hyung,kenapa kau sensitiv sekali sih?" kata kyu sambil mengusap bagian kepala yang tadi aku pukul.

"kenapa kau malah lebih galak dari ku eoh?

"wae?kau kenapa hyung" suara kyu tiba-tiba melembut.

"mian kyu,ak...aku putus dengan yesung hyung" kataku langsung menutup telingaku,karna firasatku tak enak setelah mengatakanya pada kyu.

"MWO?! JINJJA?! WAE?!" bingo tebakan ku benarkan,kyu pasti shock.

"ya!pelan kan sedikit suaramu eoh,kau menarik perhatian orang banyak" kataku lalu melihat ke sekelilingku,semua orang di kantin menatap kami dengan tatapan heran.

"mianhae..mianhae"kyu hanya mengatakan maaf pada semua orang disana dengan menujukan senyum gaje dan pipi yang memerah,dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah bodohnya itu.

"jadi...kenapa kau putus dengan yesung hyung eoh?"

"ak...aku mencintai orang lain"

"nugu?!" kaya kyu sedikit berteriak namun hanya tak sekeras yang tadi.

"ada deh,kau tak perlu mengetahuinya,arra?"

"MWO? aku ini sahabatmu hyung,masa masalah seperti ini kau tak memberi tau padaku" kyu berteriak lagi tampa mempedulikan pandangan orang lain,aish...kyu kenapa hari ini,mudah sekali berteriak.

"ya! kalau aku ini sahabatmu apa aku harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada diriku padamu eoh?" emosiku tak terkendali.

"arra..arra,tapi jika kau membutuhkan teman bercerita panggilah aku ne?aku akan ada untukmu,yaksok? sudah aku ada kelas,aku ke kelas dulu ne?" kata kyu lalu mengambil hot chocolate ku yang menganggur di meja,menghabiskannya lalu berlari meninggalkanku dengan memasang senyum kemenangan.

"ya! cho kyuhyun!"

RYEOWOOK POV OFF

.

.

1 minggu kemudian

AUTOR POV ON

di taman kota yang sepi ryeowook menyendiri sambil memandang yang berhamburang(?) dilangit.

Bib Bib *suara handphone#plakk*

ryeowook langsung mengambil handphone yang ada disakunya lalu mengecek pesan yang masuk.

"mwo? yesung hyung?" kata ryeowook sambil membuka pesan yang dikirim oleh hyungnya.

* * *

**from: yesungie hyung**

**"hei wookie kau dimana eoh? aku mencarimu dari tadi,aku tadi menelfon kerumahmu,kata heechul ahjuma kau sedang keluar,kau dimana?**

**cepat balas pesanku chagi...**

* * *

"ya!apa-apaan dia ini,aku ini bukan namjachigunya lagi,baru mengirimi aku pesan 1 kali saja sudah membuatku kesal" ryeowook kembali menatap bintang dilangit tanpa membalas pesan dari yesung.

tiba-tiba...

"YA! kim ryeowook!"

"mwo?yesung hyung?" lalu ryeowook membalikkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"wae? kanapa kau tak membalas pesanku eoh?"

"kau yang aneh hyung,sudah tau aku ada disini masih saja mengirimkan ku pesan"katanya tak peduli lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap bintang (lagi).

"aish...namja ini membuatku kesal saja disaat aku ingin meminta kembali!" kata yesung pelan namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga wookie.

"mwo?tadi kau bilang apa hyung?" ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya,lalu menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang terdiam dibelakangnya.

"a-ani ani,aku tak mengatakan apapun" yesung terlihat salah tingkah.

"ani...tadi aku mendengarnya,katakan sekali lagi!"

"ne! wae? kenapa memang jika aku ingin kembali padamu? akmencintaimu wookie,jebal..percaya lah padaku,berikan aku kesempatan,apa tidak ada ruang dihatimu untuk ku eoh?" kekesalan yesung tersalurkan sudah(?)

"mianhae hyung,tapi kau tau kan jika aku menyayangi kyu"

"wae?! apa karna dia menolongmu waktu kau kehilangan eomma mu dulu? jika saat itu aku yang menolongmu apa kau akan mencintaiku sekarang? aku tau kau mencintainya tapi aku tanya sekarang apakah ia juga mencintaimu eoh?"

DEG DEG

air mata ryeowook terjatuh dari mata indahnya,mengalir begitu deras membasahi pipi tirusnya,menahan setiap isakan yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya,menunduk sejadi-jadinya(?),menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya yang begitu dalam.

"aish...wookie kenapa kau selalu menangis jika membicarakan dia,aku selalu ada untukmu disini tapi kenapa kau selalu memikirkannya? memikirkan namja yang selalu membuatmu menangis tampa dia katahui,membuatmu sakit setiap melihatnya bersama orang lain,kenapa kau selalu memikirkan namja brengsek itu?!"

"YA! hyung...bisakah kau tak berbicara begitu tentang kyu? aku lebih tau dirinya daripada kau,hyung.." kali ini ryeowook mulai kesal.

"wookie...kembalilah padaku,aku akan mebuatmu selalu tersenyum,tak menangis seperti ini" muka yesung memelas.

"mianhae hyung..." ryeowook langsung meninggalkan yesung yang masih terdiam.

"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK!" kata yesung kesal sambil memandang tubuh kecil ryeowook yang perlahan mulai menghilang dikegelapan taman(?)

AUTOR POV OFF

YESUNG POV ON

"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK" teriakku kesal setelah wookie meninggalkanku begitu saja.

apa yang dipikirkan namja itu tentang kyu? kalau boleh dibilang aku ini lebih baik darinya,tapi kenapa orang bilang aku ini aneh? aku cukup tampan,ya lumayan lah,dibandingkan si evil kyu itu,suaraku juga tak kalah bagus dengannya,tapi kenapa wookie begitu mencintainya?!

"WAE?!" kutendang kaleng minuman kosong dengan emosi yang membara(?)

"aww..."

"wmo?nuguseo?" aduh siapa lagi malem-malem gini masih ada orang disini,akupun mencari suara tadi,lalu terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk di pinggir danau sambil menangis. jangan-jangan...

"Y-YA! kau mau bunuh diri yaa?" kataku sambil memeluk namja itu lalu menariknya sedikit menjauhi danau/

"huweeee" tangis namja itu lalu semakin keras,lalu tambah aku panic

"m-mwo? uljima...gwenchanayo?"

"hiks...hiks..."

"kau menagis karna tadi aku menendang kaleng itu?" kataku lalu menunjuk kaleng yang tak jauh dari kami.

"babo,tentu saja tidak,aku tak secengeng itu..hiks..."

"lalu?"

"apa perlu kau tau?" katanya sinis

"molla,aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karna menendang kaleng tadi"

"aku putus dengan namjachiguku,tanpa alasan yang jelas"

"mana bisa begitu,ka..."

bip bip *suara handphone*

langsung ku ambil handphone ku yang ada disaku jaketku tampa melanjutkan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

"mwo?eomma?" langsung ku buka pesan yang baru saja aku terima.

* * *

**from: eomma**

**"ya! kim joong woon dimana kau? cepat pulang sudah malam appa mencarimu,ika dalam 30 kau belum sampai rumah,tak akan ku bukakan pintu,arra?**

* * *

"aish...eomma selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti ini,aku bukan anak kecil lagi eomma..."kataku berbicara dengan handphone ku menganggap eomma akan mendengarnya.#plakk

"sudah aku pulang dulu ne?mianhae untuk yang tadi,annyeong..." lalu aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih diam duduk disana,lalu ku masuk mobil bersiap untuk pulang.

"namja itu manis juga" seutas senyuman terukir pada bibirku,namun senyumanku memudar setelah kembali mengingat kejadian bersama wookie,ku lajukan mobil ku secepat kilat,melesat menuju rumah sambil melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi.

YESUNG POV OFF

AUTOR POV ON

"hyung?"

"ne..."yesung membalikkan kepalanya perlahan.

"ternyata benar ini kau,ya..annyeonghaseo" kata namja itu sambil membungkuk kan tubuhnya sedikit.

"kau yang waktu itu kan?yang ingin bunuh diri? ahh..silahkan duduk" kata yesung menujuk kursi kosong didepannya.

"aih..waktu itu aku bukan ingin bunuh diri..err"

"panggil aku hyung" yesung hanya tersenyum,tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"arraso,waktu itu aku bukannya mau bunuh diri hyung,aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku disana,oh iya sungmin,lee sungmin immida" katanya lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"ah ne..aku kim joong woon,panggil aku yesung" katanya lalu menyambut tangan sungmin.

"aku 19 tahun,hyung?lebih tua dariku kan?"

"apa wajahku setua itu sehingga kau bisa menebaknya?"

"ani,tapi kau terlihat dewasa,bukan tua"

"ne..aku 21 tahun"

sudah sebulan yesung dan sungmin menjadi dekat satu sama lain,dan suatu saat yesung membawa sungmin ketengah lapangan di University SM Intertaiment lalu...

"minnie...saranghae,maukah kau menjadi pelengkap hidupku?"

"hyung..." sungmin mencoba menahan air matanya yang mulai terjatuh.

"saranghae minnie..."

"nado saranghae hyung..."tangis sungmin pecah,tangis bahagia,lalu langsung memeluk yesung dengan tersenyum.

DEG..

dibalik kebahagian yang menyelimuti yesung dan sungmin,terlihat seorang namja manis memperhatikan kejadian tadi,airmatanya mengalir begitu deras,bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,menangis untuk namja yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja,namja yang sangat mencintainya namun disia-siakan begitu saja,mulutnya berkata mencintain orang lain namun mengapa air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya...

TBC

* * *

annyeonghaseo...

gomawo yang udah baca dan nge review,bagi yang suka sih syukur yaa...

untuk kelanjutan chaternya ditunggu aja yaa,minta review nya buat kelanjutan ff ini,gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**If you say " I love you"**

**Cast: Yewook,Kyumin,Yemin,Kyuwook,and other SMent members**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T to M (?)  
**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary :**

**"ne..benar dia pacarku,wae?"/"jinjja? buktikan,cium dia baru aku percaya" /**

**kyu hanya menatap ryeowook yang masih shock,kyu terdiam tanpa membalas semua tantangan sungmin.**

**"ayolah,dia namjachigumu kan? masa mencium pacarmu saja kau tak mau?" smirk muncul dari bibir M sungmin.**

**"cium aku kyu.."**

* * *

chap.1

"minnie...saranghae,maukah kau menjadi pelengkap hidupku?"

"hyung..." sungmin mencoba menahan air matanya yang mulai terjatuh.

"saranghae minnie..."

"nado saranghae hyung..."tangis sungmin pecah,tangis bahagia,lalu langsung memeluk yesung dengan tersenyum.

DEG..

dibalik kebahagian yang menyelimuti yesung dan sungmin,terlihat seorang namja manis memperhatikan kejadian tadi,airmatanya mengalir begitu deras,bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,menangis untuk namja yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja,namja yang sangat mencintainya namun disia-siakan begitu saja,mulutnya berkata mencintain orang lain namun mengapa air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya...

.

.

.

chap.2

.

.

kyuhyun POV

.

"gwenchanayo?"

wookie hanya diam menatapku dengan tatapan penuh haru,air mata itu tiba-tiba jatuh lagi,sakit melihatnya,sakit melihat sahabat yang kucintai menangis seperti ini,kupeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"menangislah hyung,aku disini uantukmu,uljima...lalu ceritakan semuanya padaku" wookie lalu tambah menangis setelah aku memeluknya,menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku membuat kemeja yang ku kenakan menjadi basah.

.

skip time

.

"hyung...minum dulu" aku memberinya segelas air hangat. lalu duduk di depannya,dia tersenyum tipis menatapku.

"gomawo"kata wookie hyung sambil tersenyum lalu kembali menatap danau yang biasa kami datangi.

.

.

ryeowook POV

.

ada apa denganku? mengapa begitu sakit? bukankah aku mencintai kyu?

.

"kyu.."

"ne?sudah mau cerita?" katanya lembut

"aku pernah bilang padamu kalo aku putus dengan yesung hyung karna mencintai orang lain ne?"

"ne..wae?"

"tapi kenapa aku menangis melihatnya bahagia bersama namja lain?"

"mungkin kau hanya belum siap melihatnya bersama orang lain hyung..." kyu tersenyum tulus menatapku,senyuman itu membuatku reflek tersenyum juga.

"jinjja? tapi mungkin orang yang ku cintai tak mencintaiku kyu"

"nugu?"

"seseorang..."

"kau selalu saja seperti ini hyung"

.

.

skip time

.

.

satu bulan kemudian

.

pagi itu..

.

pagi ini ku bangun kesiangan,saat membuka mata jam kamarku menujukan pukul 07.35, sedangkan kelas mulai pukul 08.00,hari ini ada ujian praktek sebelum aku bisa menjadi penyanyi yang sesungguhnya.

"pagi eomma"

"chagy,kau ada kuliah hari ini?eomma kira tak ada makanya eomma tak membangukan mu,mianhae"

"gwenchana eomma,aku sarapan dijalan saja,annyeong.."kataku sambil memegang roti ditangan,mencium eomma lalu keluar rumah.

"hati-hati dijalan chagi..."

aku langsung keluar rumah setelah melambaikan tanganku ke eomma,di depan rumah aku melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi ku lihat,itu...kyuhyun?

"ya!hyung,kau sudah telat kan? kajja,aku antar" kyu membawa motor sport kesayangannya

ku langsung lari menaiki motor kyu karna kali ini aku sudah sangat terlambat.

"pegangan hyung,aku akan mengebut" kata kyu langsung menarik tanganku,melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya.

jantungku berdetak tak beraturan sepanjang perjalanan,dan kurasa muka ku memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"hyung,gwenchanayo?"

"n-ne...wae?"

"apa kau takut jika aku mengebut? jantungmu bertedak kencang sekali" aish...aku baru sadar kalo dadaku menempel pada punggung kyu,aish...jelas saja dia bisa merasakan jantungku-_-

.

skip time

.

"kyu gomawo"

"ne..cheoma"

"aku harus mesuk kelas sekarang kalau tidak aku akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh yunho sunbae,temuai aku dikantin saat makan siang ne? annyeong.." kataku lalu meninggalkan kyu.

ntah kenapa hari ini aku senang sekali,jadi bersemangat menjalani ujian praktek,wookie fighting!^^

.

.

jam makan siang

.

.

kyuhyun POV

.

"aish...lama sekali si jerapah ini#plak,ini sudah 35 menit aku menunggu"

"DOOORRRR"

"ya! kau ini mau membunuhku eoh?"

"kau ini berlebihan sekali,kau sudah makan siang?"

"bagaimana aku ingin makan siang jika aku menunggumu selama ini,kau mau pesan apa?"

"ani..aku ingin memasak dirumahmu boleh?" dia tersenyum menggunakan puppy eyes yang selalu ia gunakan untuk meluluhkan siapa saja.

"hyung...jangan memasang wajah seperti itu,tuben sekali kau seperti ini hyung,tumben kau baik padaku"

"aish...maksudmu aku taka pernah baik padamu eoh?" katanya lalu memukul kepalaku.

"ya!tak sopan sekali kau"

"gwenchana,aku ini lebih tua darimu kyu"katanya lalu menjulurkan lidah mengejekku lalu tersenyum manis lagi.

"hyung kau selalu saja"

"kajja,aku akan memasak di apartementmu,karna kau sudah mengantarku tadi pagi" wookie hyung menarik tangan ku lalau berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

kami segera menuju apartement ku,ku rasakan jantung hyung ku ini berdetak kencang(lagi) seperti tadi pagi

apa hyung suka padaku?aihs...terlalu pede sekali kau ini cho kyuhyun

.

.

apartement

.

.

ryeowook POV

.

"Hmm..masak apa ya? kyu apa kau tak pernah membeli bahan makanan? kulkas mu kosong sekali,aku mau masak apa kalo kaya gini"

"kau kan tau hyung,aku ini tak bisa memasak,untuk apa aku membelinya kalo tidak dipakai" aku menatap kyu yang menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa menghetikan kegiatannya yang sedang bermesaraan dengan benda hitam itu,apa lagi kalau bukan PSP.

"hanya ada ramyun,apa kau mau?"

"apa saja hyung,aku sudah lapar"

"kau diam saja kalau tidak membantu"

"baiklah aku bantu ne?" aku merinding melihat tingkah manis kyu.

"mwo?" kataku menatap ku heran.

"A-ani,hanya saja kau seram jika bersikap manis kyu"

"aish...kau ini hyung,masih mending aku ingin menmbantumu"

"tak masalah jika kau tak membantuku kyu,lagi pula jika kau tak membantuku aku akan memasak untuk ku sendiri weee"

"ne ne ne...aku bantu masukin mie nya aja ya hyung"

"terserah kau saja kyu"

.

.

AUTOR POV

.

"terserah kau saja kyu"

ryeowook dan kyu sedang memasak bersama,bercanda sambil bercerita kecil,saling menunjukan senyuman manis satu sama lain.

tiba-tiba...

"kyu apa kau di-" seorang namja manis tiba-tiba masuk ke apartement kyu.

ryeowook dan kyu pun bersamaan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"minnie,kau sedang apa disini?" tanya kyu.

"ani aku hanya ingin meminta kau untuk kembali padaku,daannn...siapa dia?" ucapnya santai.

"mwo? apa kau bilang? kembali? tidak,terima kasih hyung,aku mencintai orang lain sekarang."

"kyu bukan kah itu namjachigunya yesung hyung?" ryeowook tiba-tiba berbisik pada kyu.

"aaa..ne..ya!minnie hyung,bukan kah kau sudah berpacaran dengan yesung hyung?"

"aku putus dengannya tadi padi."

"wae?" kata kyu.

"dia mencintai orang lain,aku ingin kembali padau kyu,jebaaal.."

"ani...aku sudah punya pacar sekarang"

"nugu? dia? aku tak percaya" sungmin tertawa menyepelekan.

ryeowook hanya menatap kyu dengan mulut yang menganga.

"ne..benar dia pacarku,wae?"jawab kyu gugup.

"jinjja? buktikan,cium dia baru aku percaya" sungmin menantang.

kyu hanya menatap ryeowook yang masih shock,kyu terdiam tanpa membalas semua tantangan sungmin.

"ayolah,dia namjachigumu kan? masa mencium pacarmu saja kau tak mau?" smirk muncul dari bibir M sungmin.

"cium aku kyu" lirih ryeowook sembari mengangkat dagunya ke arah kyuhyun.

"baiklah"

kyu menarik dagu kecil ryeowook,menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil ryeowook,awalnya hanya sekedar menempel saja,namun lama - kelamaan ciuman biasa itu berubah menjadi ciuman hot.

kyu melumat setiap inci bibir ryeowook,lidah kyu meminta masuk kedalam goa hangat milik ryeowook,ryeowook yang tak tau apa-apa hanya membuka bibirnya sedikit memberikan jalan masuk bagi lidah kyu,lidah mereka menari bersama disana.

"eunggh.."desahan ryeowook berhasil keluar dari bibirnya.

kali ini kita lihat sungmin,sungmin hanya dapat menatap dua orang didepannya yang sedang bermesraan tanpa mempedulikan bahwa disana masih ada sungmin.

"eheem" sungmin memecahkan keheningan.

otomatis kyuwook menarik panggutan diantara mereka sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"maaf terbawa suasana"kata kyu

"baiklah,aku percaya sekarang,aku pulang dulu ne? dan kau,jaga kyu baik-baik" sungmin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terselimuti oleh keheningan.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

"baiklah aku percaya sekarang,dan kau jaga kyu baik-baik"

huh..untung saja sungmin hyung percaya,kalau tidak dia akan berada dsini seharian . itu kesan pertama ku saat bibir mungil wookie hyung menempel pada bibirku,begitu mungil dan menggemaskan aku ja-

"mianhae.."wookie hyung membuyarkan lamunanku,ku lihat dia menunduk tak menatapku,dan kurasa air matanya jatuh sekarang..ommona aku baru melihat hyung ku yangcerewet ini menangis.

"ne? aku harusnya yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu hyung,kau sudah menyelamatkan ku dari kelinci itu,sudahlah jangan menangis,kemana hyungku yang cerewet itu,uljima..."aku memeluknya.

.

.

.

pagi yang indah di kota seoul,burung berkicau dengan merdunya menyambut datangnya sang mentari.

"aish...kau tampan sekali cho kyuhyun" ku rapikan lagi penampilan ku di depan cermin,bersiap untuk kejutan kecil ku untuk .. siapa lagi kalau bukan wookie hyung.

ku ambil kunci mobilku,melaju cepat melintasi jalanan seoul.

TING TONG...

"nuguseyo?"

clek

"ah kau kyuhyun"

"annyeong ahjushi.."ku tundukan kepalaku.

"ayo masuk,kau mau bertemu wookie? dia masih tidur dikamarnya,kau mau membangunkannya? silahkan"

"baik ahjushi,aku ke kamar wookie hyung dulu ne?"

"ada kyu,ingin bertemu wookie?"

"ne ahjuma" kataku sopan pada heechul ahjuma-eomma wookie hyung-

"baiklah cepat bangunkan dia,lalu sarapan bersama ne?"

aku berjalan menaiki tangga rumah minimalis . mungkin itu kesan pertama bagi orang-orang yang baru pertama kesini,namun aku? aku sudah sering kesini,bertemu dengan keluarga kim,ini keluarga ke duaku. eomma dan appa ku di prancis mengurusi butik disana.

dan disinilah aku di depan sebua pintu kamar bertuliskan "Kim Ryeowook's room" bercat warna baby purple,ku masuk dan terlihat namja manis sedang tertidur pulas dibawah selimut bergambar winnie the pooh,kadang aku bingung,sebenarnya berapa umur hyungku ini,wajah dan umurnya sangat berbeda,dengan umur yang lebih tua dariku mengapa bisa lebih tam- ah tidak dia tidak tampan melainkan manis.

"hyung..."sedikit guncangan agar dia bangun,namun nihil..dia tak bergerk sama sekali.

"hyung..."guncangan yang semakin keras namun hanya mendapat respon yang sama.

'tumben susah sekali membangunkannya'

"hyung palli irrona,nanti kita terlambat"

"engh..kyu"

'MWO? dia bilang apa tadi?'

"hyung kalau seperti ini kita akanterlambat hyung"tanpa lelah aku terus mengguncangkan badan kecilnya.

namun tetap saja tak ada perubahan,tapi tunggu dulu punya ide.

"HYUNGGGGGGGGG...!" ku jatuhkan tubuhku di tempat kosong di sebelahnya sambil berteriak.

"NEEE..."wookie hyung kaget langsung terduduk dengan wajah panik.

"hahahahahahahah kau lucu hyung"

"yaa! cho kyuhyun kau mau membuat ku mati eoh?lagi pula sedang apa kau pagi-pagi ada dikamarku?" katanya sambil menarik selimutnya dan hendak tidur kembali.

" ya ya ya..kau mau tidur lagi ? kau tau aku dari tadi disini membangunkamu lalu kan mau tidur kembali begitu saja eoh? cepat mandi kita akan pergi hari ini" ku tarik tangannya hingga ia terduduk lagi.

"aku masih mengantuk kyu,insomnia ku baru sembuh jam 3 pagi,dan ni masih jam 8,aku membutuhkan waktu 8 jam untuk tidur"

"ani...kalau kau tidur lagi aku akan dimarahi ahjushi tua itu kalau aku datan terlambat,cepat mandi aku tunggu dibawah kalau kau tak selesai aku akan menyeretmu tak peduli kau belum mandi" aku meninggalkan hyung ku yang masih mem poutkan bibirnya lalu turun kebawah.

.

.

'aish..lama sekali sih wookie hyung ini,bisa terlambat kalau seperti ini'

aku sudah menunggu hampir 30 menit disini,kalau tidak ada hangeng ahjusshi pasti aku sudah mati kebosanan disini. hangeng ahjusshi dan heechul ahjuma sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya,jadi tak akan susah untuk-

"kita mau kemana sepagi ini kyu?"

"ya!kau la-" aigoo manis sekali hyungku ini,gardigan lengan panjang berwarna ungu soft,kaos V neck yang menampilkan dada mulusnya,jeans ungu yang pas dengan kaki mungilnya,ditambah sepatu kets putih. Aish...aku tak tahan melihat poni nya itu,tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat rambut itu berantakan sedikt saja.

"kyu..." wookie hyung membuyaran semua pikiranku.

"n-ne.."

"aku tanya kita mau kemana?"

"sudah hyung ikut saja dengan ku"

"arraso...appa aku pergi dulu ne?annyeong..."

"hati-hati chagi..."

.

.

"kyu sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?"

"lihat nanti saja,kau ini cerewet sekali sih hyung"

"aku hanya bertanya,kenapa sensitiv sekali sih"

aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah lucu wookie hyung,bibir yang dimajaukan dan pipi yang memerah. 'sabar ya hyung sebentar lagi kita sampai'

"bisa kau hilangkan wajah jelekmu itu,jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu hyung"

"biarkan" dia malah tambah mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melihat ke arah luar mobil.

.

.

tak lama kemudia kami pun sampai ditaman,tempat kami bermain dulu. terlihat seorang namja yang duduk di kursi biasa kami tempati, namja itu lalu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hyungggg..." aku tau pasti wookie hyung akan berlari meninggalkanku,lalu memeluk namja tadi.

"hey hyung..."kataku berjalan santai dibelakan wookie hyung.

"hyung kenapa tak bilang kalau mau pulang? aku bisa menjemputmu dibandara" ini dia sikap manaja wookie hyung akan begitu saja keluar jika sudah bertemu dengan hyungnya yang satu ini.

leeteuk hyung adalah namja tadi,hyung kandung wookie hyung yang berkerja di amerika mencari kesuksesan dengan jerih payahnya sendiri,padahal hangeng ahjusshi adalah seorang dokter terkenal dikorea,tapi leeteuk hyung bersikeras ingin meraih kesuksesan nya dari nol,dan itu yang membuatku salut padanya.

"ani..hyung hanya ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan pada dongsaeng kecil ku ini"

"aku sudah besar hyung" aku (selalu) tersenyum melihat wookie hyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ehemm ...hyung"

"ah ne ne,wookie aku pulang dulu ne?kita bertemu lagi nanti dirumah,kyu jaga dia,awas jika terjadi apa-apa padanya" kata leeteuk hyung lalu perlahan meninggalkan kami.

"ne hyung.."aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"hyungggg...kita baru saja bertemu" wookie hyung sedikit berteriak memanggil hyungnya namun tak direspon baik.

"kyu,hyung kenapa"

"mollayo" aku hanya menjawab santai sambil tersenyum.

"beritahu aku sesuatu kyu..."

"kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu hyung?"

"hmmm..." wookie hyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali menatapku.

"kau tahu hyung aku...

.

.

TBC~

* * *

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! aish...mianhae,autor banyak kerjaan,lagi banyak TO...

kamsahamnida buat yang udah baca yaa

kita ketemu lagi di chapter 3 nanti,annyeong...  
#hug

carl~


	3. Chapter 3

**If you say " I love you"**

**Cast: Yewook,Kyumin,Yemin,Kyuwook,and other super junior members**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T to M**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary : "HYUNG...TUNGGU AKU NE? AKU AKAN MENIKAHIMU 3 TAHUN LAGI..." aku berteriak,menjauh darinya. ku lihat ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum meskipun ia meneteskan air mata,mencoba menutupi kesedihannya dariku. 'tunggu aku hyung aku akan kembali untukmu'  
**

Annyeonghaseo autor,ini ff tetep castnya pasti ada my liitle giraffe #digaplok ryeosomnia. Ff ini masih yaoi ya,untuk chapter ini sih belom ada NC,autor sedang berusaha bikin NC yang bikin panas dingin ngetiknya..hati-hati banyak TYPO!

**'...' think**

**"..." talk**

* * *

chap.2

"kyu,hyung kenapa"

"mollayo" aku hanya menjawab santai sambil tersenyum.

"beritahu aku sesuatu kyu..."

"kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu hyung?"

"hmmm..." wookie hyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali menatapku.

"kau tahu hyung aku...

* * *

.

.

"HYUNG...TUNGGU AKU NE? AKU AKAN MENIKAHIMU 3 TAHUN LAGI..." aku berteriak,menjauh darinya. ku lihat ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum meskipun ia meneteskan air mata,mencoba menutupi kesedihannya dariku. 'tunggu aku hyung aku akan kembali untukmu'

.

.

**_flashback_**

**_._**

**_._**

KYUHYUN POV

.

"wah...indah sekali danaunya,beda dengan danau yang biasa kita kunjungi kan kyu?" kata wookie hyung senang sambil tersenyum manis membuatku gemas melihatnya.

"hyung,kau suka?"

"ne,neomu neomu johae"

"hyung..." aku menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"eh? ne kyu,wae?" wajah polosnya,aigoo masih ada saja namja sepolos ini. dan lihat pipinya mulai memerah.

"pipimu memerah hyung.." aku sedikit mencubit gamas pipinya.

"jinjja? biasa saja kyu" katanya lalu memegang pipinya,melepaskan satu genggaman tanganku.

"hyung..." aku menggenggam kedua tangannya (lagi).

hening. wookie hyung tak menjawab,hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"aku tak tau aku harus berkata apa padamu hyung,tapi aku akui selama ini kau tau aku selalu berganti namja maupun yeojachigu,namun selama itu aku tak pernah menjalanya dengan perasaan yang tulus,itu hanya untuk pelarianku karna tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada cinta pertamaku,aku ini pengecut sekali ne? tak berani menyatakan cinta padanya."

"lalu?" kanya dengan wajah kelewat polos.

"Aish...hyung kau ini terlalu polos atau apa sih,hyung...yang aku mauksud itu dirimu,aku menyayang ah ani maksudku mencintaimu,sangat mencintaimu,kau cinta pertamaku hyung,aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku menemukanmu menagis sendirian,hyung...would you be mine?" ku ambil mawar di kantong belakang celanaku lalu memberikan padanya,ia hanya menatapku,menjatuhkan air matanya,aku tak tau apa arti dari air mata itu.

"kyu..." wookie hyung langsung memelukku. "nado kyu nado saranghae"

"gomawo hyung..."

"kyu kau tau,orang yang ku ceritakan padamu? orang yang membuatku meninggalkan yesung hyung hanya untuk menunggunya,itu kau kyu"

"mwo? jinjja? kenapa tak bilang hyung,kalau aku tau dari dulu,mungkin kita sudah menikah sekarang" aku hanya tertawa kecil dengan apa yang ku ucapakan.

"tak semudah itu kyu.." wookie hyung tersenyum disela tangisnya.

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

Air mataku mengalir,air mata bahagia maksudku,aku tak menyangka perasaan yang ku pendam selama bertahun-tahun sekarang terbalaskan sudah.

CHU~ sebuah sentuhan manis mendarat dipipiku,ku rasakan bibir hangat kyu menyentuh pipiku. kalian tau? ciuman saat di apartement nya kyu adalah firstkiss ku. itu lah ciuman pertamakau dari seorang namja,tapi bukan berarti appa dan hyungku bukan seorang namja. tapi itu berbeda..

"eh..." aku langsung memegang pipiku yang tadi dicium kyu.

"sudahlah hyung,jangan seperti itu pipimu semakin memerah,tak apa kan jika aku mencium pacarku sendiri?"

aku hanya tersenyum manis melihat apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

aku melihat wajah yang berseri-seri pada namjachiguku ,aku sangat bahagia saat ini,tapi kebahagiaan yang ku rasakan sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung.

"hyung..."

"ne?" katanya sambil terus menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. kami sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"wae?" katanya lalu duduk tegak menatapku.

"hyung..mianhae" kataku lalu menggengam kedua tangannya.

"untuk apa?"

"tapi kau jangan marah padaku ne?"

"tergantung kau salah apa kyu.."

"tapi berjanjilah jangan marah ne? yaksok?"

"ne yaksok,wae?"

"hyung...mianhae"

"kyu,kau membuat ku takut dengan sikap manja mu itu,cepat katakan"

"hyung mianhae,aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku di amerika,kau tau kan hyung aku ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi terkenal,aku akan berangkat bersama leeteuk hyung minggu depan,hanya sebentar,tak akan lama aku berjanji setelah selesai aku akan pulang menemuimu,aku janji,jadi bisakah kau menungguku pulang?" aku terdiam sesudah mengatakan semuanya,aku terdiam melihat wookie hyung terdiam.

"hyung..." tak mendapat respon yang baik,aku hanya diam,namun...

"hyung..jangan menagis aku akan segera pulang jika sudah selesai,jadi kau jangan menangis aku akan kembali padamu" air mata itu keluar dari matanya,membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"ani ani gwenchana kyu,aku akan menunggu mu pulang tenang saja,kau disana belajarlah dengan baik,jangan memikirkan aku disini,jangan pedulikan aku,aku akn tetap menunggumu sampai kau pulang,jadilah orang sukses disana,aku akan menunggumu" aku hanya melongo(?) mendengar ucapan wookie hyung.

aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"hyung...gomawo,jeongmal gomawo.." kupeluk tubuhnya erat,sambil tersenyum bahagia.

aku tak tau harus berkata apa selain 'terima kasih',karna sudah mengerti semua tentang perasaanku..

.

.

seminggu kemudian~

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Naega naega naega meonjeo  
Nege nege nege ppajyeo  
Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo  
Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo  
Naega michyeo michyeo baby

.

"aish..." ku ambil handphone ku lalu mematikan alarm,bangun dari tidur duduk menyederkan punggungku pada penyangga kasur.

huft..hari ini ya? apa aku rela melepas kyunie begitu saja? tapi aku sudah mengijinkannya untuk pergi, 'aish...apa yang harus kau lakukan kim ryeowook' aku menjambak rambutku sendiri tanda frustasi.. aku hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"wookie,palli ireonn, kau jadi mengantar hyung ke bandara kan hari ini?" tanya leeteuk hyung dari balik pintu kamarku.

"aku sudah bangun hyung,hyung tunggu dibawah saja, nanti aku turun, jangan ditinggal ne?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

"ne..palli"

langsung ku ambil handuk dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

TOK..

TOK..

"chagi...kau sudah siap?" eomma masuk ke kamar ku setelah mengetuk .

"Aigoo..neomu yeppo nae aegya"

"gomawo eomma" aku hanya tersenyum atas pujian eomma.

"beruntung sekali kyu bisa mendapatka anak eomma ini" eomma tersenyum lalu menyenggol pinggangku,menggoda.

"ani eomma,aku yang beruntung mendapatkan kyu"

"ne ne..kajja kyu dan hyungmu sudah menunggu di bawah"

aku dan eomma berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

kalian tahu mengapa eommaku begitu saja merestui hubungan ku dengan kyu? appa dan eommaku adalah sesama namja. eommaku adalah seorang kim heechul,meskipun ia terlihat sangat cantik bahkan melebihi seorang yeoja,tapi jangan harap bisa lepas darinya bila memiliki kesalahan, ia seorang namja yang tergas dan err..galak, tapi ia galak karna menyayangi anaknya terutama aku. sedangkan appaku adalah seorang pangeran cina,menurut eommaku tentunya, namanya kim hankyung atau kin hangeng,appaku memang bukan orang korea, appaku seorang dokter dari beijing yang memiliki rumah sakit yang cukup terkeal di seoul. ia tampan,baik hati,dan ramah, jadi tak heran bila eommaku tergila-gila pada appaku. jadi bisa dikatakn jika eommaku lebih galak dari appaku heheheh...

.

.

AUTOR POV

.

"aku kelamaan ne?" wookie turun bersama heechul menghampiri leeteuk,kyu dan hankyung.

"hyung…kau ini lama sekali eoh"

PLAK~

Belom sempat wookie menjawab tangan leeteuk sudah mendarat duluan di kepalanya.

"kasar sekali kau evil dengan dongsaeng ku,mau ku hajar eoh?"

"hyung appo..chagi…"

Leeteuk hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah laku kyu yang secara mendadak menjadi manja. Wookie,heechul dan hangeng hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

.

.bandara

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

Kami sampai dibandara,dan inilah saat-saat yang paling ku benci,kyu harus meninggalkanku di korea, membiarkanku menunggunya.

"nah hyung..kau cukup mengantarku sampai sini saja ne? aku tak mau lebih berat meninggalkanmu jika kau mengantar sampai dalam, jaga esehatanmu, jangan terlalu memikirkanku, focus pada kuliahmu hyung, aku akan kembali,adi tunggu aku ne? aku pergi ne?" kyu mengecup keningku pelan.

"ne kyu, hati-hati di jalan aku akan menunggumu disini"

"wookie,hyung pergi dulu ne? aku akan sering main ke korea,jadi jangan merindukan ku ne?" Kata hyungku dengan pedenya, lalu memelukku erat.

SREEET~

Tangan kyu lansung ditarik oleh leeteuk hyung saat hampir memelukku,aku hanya tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata melihat punggung mereka yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

Aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis,aku menghampirinya,hendak memeluknya tapi…

SREEET~

Baru akan melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya, tanganku sudah keburu di tarik oleh leeteuk hyung.

" YA! Hyung..kau ini aku hanya ingin memeluk pacarku sebentar" leeteuk hyung masih dengan setianya menggenggam tanganku.

"andweeee…. Jangan macam-macam kau dengan dongsaengku,aku tak mau dia ternodai olehmu hahahaha…"

Aku lansung menghempaskan tanganku dati genggaman leeteuk hyung, aku berlari menghapiri wookie hyung yang masih menungguku disana. Ku tarik dagu kecil namjachiguku itu, ku cium bibir mungilnya, ia hanya terdiam menerima semua perlakuanku, tanpa ada rasa napsu sedikitpun. aku tak sanggup meninggalkan nya begitu jauh dan begitu lama.

"hyung...tunggu aku aku ne? aku akan kembali,aku akan kembali padamu, melamarmu untuk menjadi istriku, kau boleh marah jika aku tak menepati janjiku,annyeong...saraghae hyung..." ku cium bibir itu sekilas,memeluknya erat,lalu berlari menghampiri leeteuk hyung yang terdiam sambil membuka mulutnya.

"HYUNG...TUNGGU AKU NE? AKU AKAN MENIKAHIMU 3 TAHUN LAGI..." aku berteriak,menjauh darinya. ku lihat ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum meskipun ia meneteskan air mata,mencoba menutupi kesedihannya dariku. 'tunggu aku hyung aku akan kembali untukmu'

PLAAAK~

"hyung...suka sekali kau memukul kepalaku" tangan leeteuk hyung mendarat tepat dikepalaku.

"kau ini apa-apaan kyu?eoh? mau ku hajar eoh? mencium wookie seenak jidatmu saja"katanya mencibirku

"heheheheh...gwenchana hyung,dia pacarku weee" aku menjulurkan lidah lalu berlari meninggalkan leeteuk hyung dibelakang.

"TAPI DIA DONGSAENGKU EVIL BABOYAAAA~" terdengar teriakan leeteuk hyung dari belakang, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

'hyung tunggu aku ne? aku pasti akan kembali untukmu,aku berjanji' batinku,lalu masuk kedalam pesawat tak berapa lama persawat tujuan amerika serikat jalan dengan damainya (?).

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!

chapter inio sedikit lebih cepet di post karna autor lagi niat,kita ketemu lagi di chapter 4,annyeong...

mind to review?*nyodorin kantong review

carl~


	4. Chapter 4

**If you say " I love you"**

**Cast: Yewook,Kyumin,Yemin,Kyuwook,and other super junior members**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : semi M  
**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary : YA! KIM RYEOWOOK APA KAU TAK MENGINGATKU EOH? CIH JAHAT SEKALI KAU HYUNG, APA KAU TAK RINDU PADAKU HYUNG?"  
**

Annyeonghaseo autor carl balik lagi,ini ff kedua tetep castnya pasti ada my liitle giraffe #digaplok ryeosomnia. Ff ini masih yaoi ya,untuk chapter ini sih belom ada NC,autor sedang berusaha bikin NC yang bikin panas dingin ngetiknya..hati-hati banyak TYPO!

* * *

last chapter~

"HYUNG...TUNGGU AKU NE? AKU AKAN MENIKAHIMU 3 TAHUN LAGI..." aku berteriak,menjauh darinya. ku lihat ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum meskipun ia meneteskan air mata,mencoba menutupi kesedihannya dariku. 'tunggu aku hyung aku akan kembali untukmu'

PLAAAK~

"hyung...suka sekali kau memukul kepalaku" tangan leeteuk hyung mendarat tepat dikepalaku.

"kau ini apa-apaan kyu?eoh? mau ku hajar eoh? mencium wookie seenak jidatmu saja"katanya mencibirku

"heheheheh...gwenchana hyung,dia pacarku weee" aku menjulurkan lidah lalu berlari meninggalkan leeteuk hyung dibelakang.

"TAPI DIA DONGSAENGKU EVIL BABOYAAAA~" terdengar teriakan leeteuk hyung dari belakang, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

'hyung tunggu aku ne? aku pasti akan kembali untukmu,aku berjanji' batinku,lalu masuk kedalam pesawat tak berapa lama persawat tujuan amerika serikat jalan dengan damainya (?).

.

.

.

.

chapter 4~

.

.

AUTOR POV

.

"oppaaa..."

"ne, wae luna?"

"ani...aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" seorang yeoja, salah satu murid ryeowook yang mengagumi seorang Kim Ryeowook.

" ah...gomawo" kata ryeowook mengambil coklat yang diberikan oleh luna lalu mengusap rambut yeoja itu lembut.

luna adalah salah satu dari ratusan fans ryeowook di Seoul International School of Music. ryeowook membiarkan para muridnya memanggil oppa atau hyung, agar lebih akrab. ryeowook salah satu dosen terbaik dan terfavorite disana, banyak yang senang dan nyaman bila diajari olehnya, selain bakat musik yang tak bisa dibilang biasa, sangat mahir dalam memainkan piano, suaranya yang membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan luluh begitu saja, selain kemampuan musik yang luar biasa, ryeowook juga memiliki wajah yang amat teramat manis, wajah yang bisa membuat yeoja atau namja yang berstatus sebagai seme akan ikut tersenyum jika ia tersenyum, wajah cantik melebihi yeoja membuat kesan berbeda. luar biasakan?

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

"gomawo luna" aku mengusap kepalanya, lalu mengambil coklat yang biasa dia berikan padaku, lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan senyum yang mengembang, kumasukan coklat yang dia berikan ke dalam tasku lalu kembali untuk mengajar kelas lain.

.

dikelas~

.

"annyeonghaseo" sapaku pada semua muridku dikelas lalu memberikan senyuman terbaik. lalu disambut dengan senyuman-senyuman dari pada muridku.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, changmin-shi silahkan masuk" seorang namja masuk , lalu memberi salam, membungkukan badannya lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"annyeonghaseo, nanen changmin immida, aku baru pidah dari salah satu universitas di Amerika,mohon bimbingannya" katanya lalu membungkukan badannya (lagi).

"ne kamsahamnida changmin-shi,silahkan duduk disebelah amber, amber tunjukan tempatmu" amber mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat.

"kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu..."

.

dirumah~

.

CLEK~

"wookie,kau sudah pulang?"

"ne eomma, aish...aku lelah sekali." kurebahkan tubuhku pada sofa depan TV, ku lirik tasku lalu beranjak dari tempatku lalu mengeluarkan isi tasku. 7 batang coklat, 2 batang coklat putih, dan 3 boneka mini, yaaa setiap hari aku selalu mendapatkan ini semuanya.

"seberapa populerkah nae aegya di kampusnya eoh? setiap hari yang kau bawa selalu seperti ini, di kulkas saja belum kau sentuh sama sekali" kata eomma.

"molla eomma,aku ingin menolak tapi aku selalu tak tega"

"arraso,ini untuk eomma ne?" eomma mengambil coklat putihku lalu masuk kekamarnya.

"wookie cepat habiskan semuanya,atau akan kubuang nanti semuanya" eomma berteriak dari kamarnya.

"ne eomma" kataku pasrah.

aish...mana mungkin aku menghabiskan semuanya sendirian. tiba-tiba ide cemerang muncul dalam otak ku. langsung ku ambil handphoneku lalu menirimkan pesan kepada para hyungku.

* * *

_**to: yesung hyung, minnie hyung, donghae hyung, hyukie hyung.**_

_** hyung cepat datang aku membutuhkanmu sekarang,cepat tak banyak waktu lagi, aku dirumah sekarang, cepatlah datang kerumahku...jebal... T.T**_

* * *

setelah mengirimkan pesan, aku menunggu mereka semua sambil membayangkan bagaimana kepanikan mereka hehehehe...

.

.

TING~

TONG~

.

"nuguseo?" aku berajak dari tempatku,meninggalkan piano yang sedari tadi ku mainkan.

"MANA PENJAHATNYA MANA?!" yesung hyung panik mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku, hyung yang lain juga terlihat panik menatapku.

"hahahahahah mianhae hyung tadi aku hanya bercanda" kataku tertawa sambil memegang perutku.

seketika tangan yesung hyung terlepas begitu saja dari bahuku, memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah.

"MWO?!" kompak hae,hyukie dan minnie hyung berteriak.

PLAK~

tangan hyukie hyung mendarat sempurna dikepalaku.

"YA! WOOKIE, AISH..KAU INI APA MAKSUDMU EOH?"

"appo hyung, kalau aku tak memakai cara seperti ini kalian pasti tak akan datang" kataku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang di pukul hyukie hyung sambil mem poutkan bibir.

"memangnya ada apa sih wookie?" kata sungmin hyung le,mbut sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"hyung~ monkey itu jahat sekali padaku" kataku menunjuk hyukie hyung.

"Aish kau ini wookie, selalu saja manja dengan sungmin hyung" kali ini hae hyung yang angkat bicara.

"sudah ayo masuk dulu, aku bisa dimarahi eomma kalo tidak selesai hari ini" aku mengajak para hyungku untuk masuk keruang TV, terlihat kue, coklat, dan makanan lainya sudah tertata indah di meja tamu.

"hyung, bantu aku habiskan semua ini ne~" kataku sambil menampilakan puppy eyes andalanku, mereka hanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar melihat semua kue dan coklat dihadapan mereka, apa lagi hyukie hyung yang menatap strawberry cheese cake didepannya.

.

.

skip time~

.

AUTOR POV~

.

"ahhhh...perutku rasanya akan meledak saat ini juga" kata eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya.

"wookie-ah dari mana kau mendapatkan semua ini hmmm?" sungmin bertanya sambil memasukkan ice cream strawberry ke dalam mulutnya.

"semua ini? aku dapat dari para muridku" jawab wookie polos.

"MWO? SEMUANYA?!" donghae kaget dengan lebaynya.

PLAK~

"biasa aja kali hae" yesung mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada kepala hae.

"hyukie...appo" donghae mempoutkan bibirnya lalu bermanja ria dengan eunhyuk.

CHUP~

eunhyuk mendaratkan bibirnya pada kepala hae yang terkena pukul oleh donghae.

"apa kau begitu terkenal wookie?" eunhyuk bertanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala hae.

"molla, aku hanya menerima dan tak berani menolak, aku takut mereka sakit hati hyung" kata wookie kelewat polos(?)

"kau memang terlalu baik wookie" yesung mengusap kepala wookie lembut, sungmin hanya melemparkan sebuah deathlare, yesung yang sadar akan hal itu hanya cengengesan gaje sambil melepaskan tangannya pada kepala wookie.

.

.

.

pagi ini wookie berjalan mengeliling kota seoul, memangdang sebuah LCD TV yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"huft...sudah 3 tahun lebih, mengapa kau tak pernah pulang cho kyuhyun.." katanya pada LCD TV yang sedang menayangkan seseorang yang sudah sangat terkenal, tak ada satu orang pun yang tak kenal dengannya, cho kyuhyun namjachigunya sendiri.

ryeowook berjalan lagi, hanya memangdang pasrah keselilingnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, pandangannya kosong, memikirkan orang yang jauh disana.

.

BRUK~

.

"ahh mianhae,mianhae aku tdak segaja, mianha" tanpa sadar tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang, meminta maaf, lalu pergi tanpa melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"ne, gwenchana"

ryeowook pergi dengan perlahan, masih mengumpulkan ingatannya, ingatan yang membuatnya mengenali suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK APA KAU TAK MENGINGATKU EOH? CIH JAHAT SEKALI KAU HYUNG, APA KAU TAK RINDU PADAKU HYUNG?" senyum evil keluar dari bibir namja itu.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

"mianhae, mianhae"

"ne, gwenchana"

aku langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan namja yang ku tabrak tadi.

"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK APA KAU TAK MENGINGATKU EOH? CIH JAHAT SEKALI KAU HYUNG, APA KAU TAK RINDU PADAKU HYUNG?"

DEG~

suara itu...

aku masih terdiam di tempatku berdiri, terdiam menahan tangis yang akan pecah, ku balikan tubuhku perlahan, menatap namja yang tersenyum manis didepan sana, aku berjalan menghampirinya, mencoba mempercayai apa yang ku lihat sekarang ini. prlahan namun pasti. ku rasa bukan aku saja yang mengenalinya, terlihat jelas beberapa yeoja berhenti lalu tersenyum melihat kyuhyun, siapa yang tak kenal dengannya.

aku terus berjalan menghampirinya, memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dadanya.

"hiks...kyu bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo..."

"nado bogoshipo hyung"

"kau jahat meninggalkan ku begitu lama jyu, ini sudah 3 tahun lebih, mengapa kau beru pulang eoh?" kataku sambil memukul dadanya.

"mianhae hyung, aku sangat sibuk, tapi aku sudah sukses, aku juga akan menepati janjiku padamu hyng."

"kyu...hiks hiks..."

" sudah hyung, ayo kita pulang disini terlalu banyak orang"

.

AUTOR POV

.

"sudah hyung ayo kita pulang disini terlalu banyak orang" kata kyu mengusap rambut wookie yang saat ini ada dihadapannya, lalu mencium pucuk kepalnay, melepaskan wookie dari pelukannya, mengusap pipinya yang basah karna air mata, lalu pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

dimobil~

.

"kyu, belok kiri kenapa kau malah elok kanan? aku ingin memberi tau eomma dan appa karna kau sudah pulang." kata wookie saat kyu mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah yang salah.

"ani...aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu hyung, belum ada yang tau aku pulang selain dirimu, aku ingin berdua denganmu, bolehkah?" kyu mengusap rambut wookie, lalu mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari namjachigunya, lalu melanjutkan menyetir.

"sekarang tutup matamu pakai ini dan jangan berani untuk mengintip hyung, atau ku turunkan kau dijalan hyung..." kyu memberikan kain hitam kepada wookie dan langsung dipakainya.

kyuhyun melanjukan moilnya cepat menelusuri perkampungan, ladang jangung, lalu sampai ditembat yang dituju. kyu turun dari mobil sambil menggenggam tangan wookie, wookie masih menggunakan kain hitam yang diberika kyu tadi.

"kyu...kita mau kemana?" kata wookie sambil menggenggam tangan wookie erat, takut menabrak sesuatu.

"tenang hyung...aku tak akan menculikmu, ikuti saja aku" kyu menuntun wookie menuju sebuah bukit.

terlihat taman diatas sebuah bukit indah, disuguhkan dengan pemandangan hamparan bunga yang indah dan udara yang sejuk, ditambah sebuah beja makan yang memberikan kesan romantis dengan 2 lilin, dan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang entah sejak kapan sudah disiapkan. ditambah seseorang namja yang sedang asik memainkan sebuah lagu klasik menggunakan biolanya.

"kyu...kita dimana?"

"tenanglah hyung, sekarang kau duduk dulu" lalu ku mendudukan wookie pada kursi yang sudah disiapkan dengan hati-hati.

"buka kan dulu ikatannya, aku tak bisa melihat"

"aigooo aku lupa,tunggu sebentar ne" lalu kyu berlari kecil menuju belakan wookie untuk membuka ikatan yang ada di kepalanya.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

ku lepaskan pengikat mata yang menutupi mata caramel namjachiguku ini, ku lihat ia masih mengeja-ngejapkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi, menyesuaikan cahaya yang akan masuk pada retinanya.

matanya berbinar melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, menutup bibir kecilnya dengan telapak tangan.

"kenapa hyung? kau tidak suka?"

"ani, ini sudah lebih dari cukup kyu, gomawo aku senang sekarang hiks..."

"y-ya ya! kenapa kau menangis hyung" ku peluk tubuh mungil itu, ah aku sangat rindu dengan tubuh ini. merindukan wangi rambut ini yang tak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kami bertemu, ku kecup pucuk kepala namja yang sangat kucintai ini.

"hiks..kyu..." ku hentikan khayalanku setelah mendengar isakan dari namja yang ku peluk ini, ku beri isyarat pada henry a.k.a pemain biola untuk meninggalkan kami berdua.

"hmmm..." kataku setelah henry pergi.

"jeongmal bogoshipo, aku selalu memikirkanmu disini, sempat terpikir bahwa kau tak akan kembali padaku kyu, aku takut kau mengingkari janjimu dan berpaling pada namja bahkan yeoja lain hiks...hiks.."

"sssst...uljima hyung, aku tak akan melakukan itu, jeongmal saranghae, aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu sedangkan kau disini masih terus menungguku, dengar hyung kau adalah takdirku, jadi walaupun aku pergi sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun aku akan kembali dan bertemu denganmu, I'll be back here because you are my destiny, you are my destiny hyung, and I promise to get back to you, trust me hyung." ku tatap wajahnya, ku tangkupkan telapak tanganku pada wajahnya. kembali kudekap tubuh mungilnya. ku kecup pucuk kepalanya.

"sudah hyung ayo kita makan, aku menyiapkan ini khusus untukmuku lepaskan pelukanku, menuntunya untuk kembali duduk dikursinya, menghapus air matanya dan ia tersenyum manis menatapku.

.

.

"hyung...pelan-pelan saja makannya"

"ini enak kyu~" katanya lalu memasukan satu sendok penuh ice cream coklat kedalam mulutnya, menyisakan sedikit noda ice cream pada ujung bibirnya.

.

AUTOR POV

.

"hyung... pelan-pelan saja makannya"

"tapi ini enak kyu.." katanya tersenyum lalu memasukan sesendok ice cream coklat kedalam mulutnya.

tanpa sadar wookie menyisakan sedikit noda ice cream pada ujung bibirnya, membuat evil di depannya menunjukan smirknya.

kyu menarik dagu wookie menghapus sedikit noda ice cream pada ujung bibir wookie. awalnya hanyauntuk menghapus noda ice cream, namun kyu melihat wookie menutup matanya, kyu tersenyum dalam ciumannya, menikmati setiap sentuhan pada bibirnya. melumat setiap bagian bibir wookie.

"ennnggh..." desahan keluar dari bibir mungil saat kyu berhasil menembus goa hangat wookie.

mengabsen setiap inci bagian yang ada dalam mulut namja mungilnya, menghisap sesekali menggigit kecil bibir bawah wookie menghasilkan desahan indah dari orang didekapannya.

tak lama kemudian wookie menepuk-nepuk pelan dada kyu agar melepas ciumannya.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

aigooo.. aku sudah lama sekali tak meerasakan nikmatnya bibir ini #plak

hyung menepuk-nepuk dadaku agar aku melepaskan ciuman ini, sedikit tak rela melepaskan bibir mungil ini.

"hah..hah..hah..." ommonaa...wajah nae baby wookie imut sekali, merah, dengan bibir yang sedikit errr..sexy akibat ulahku.

"kau mau membunuhku eoh?"

"aku? membunuhmu? bukannya kau yang menikmati semua ulahku tadi?" kataku sambil mengukirkan smirk yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku.

ia hanya terdiam, menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"gomawo hyung"

"untuk?"

"untuk hadiah kepulanganku yang cukup err..menggoda dan terima kasih karna kau masih menungguku"

gwenchana kyu, aku menunggumu karna aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga hyung, jeongmal saranghae nae baby"

kukecup singkat bibirnya lagi, tapi lihatlah wajahnya memerah lagi. onoona jika seperti ini aku tak akan melihatnya...

.

.

TBC~

* * *

autor balik lagi nih dengan membawa CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!

buat chapter ini autor lagi semangat buat ngelanjutinnya...

ada yang mau NC? autor usahain ya kalo autor bisa

kamsahamnida~

annyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

**If you say " I love you"**

**Cast: Yewook,Kyumin,Yemin,Kyuwook,and other super junior members**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T to M**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary :**

**"Cho Kyuhyun apakah kau menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin. menerima setiap kekurangannya, mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"**

**"ne saya bersedia"**

Annyeonghaseo autor carl balik lagi,ini ff kedua tetep castnya pasti ada my liitle giraffe #digaplok ryeosomnia. Ff ini masih yaoi ya,untuk chapter ini sih belom ada NC,autor sedang berusaha bikin NC yang bikin panas dingin ngetiknya..hati-hati banyak TYPO!

* * *

last chapter~

.

"aku? membunuhmu? bukannya kau yang menikmati semua ulahku tadi?" kataku sambil mengukirkan smirk yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku.

ia hanya terdiam, menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"gomawo hyung"

"untuk?"

"untuk hadiah kepulanganku yang cukup err..menggoda dan terima kasih karna kau masih menungguku"

gwenchana kyu, aku menunggumu karna aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga hyung, jeongmal saranghae nae baby"

kukecup singkat bibirnya lagi, tapi lihatlah wajahnya memerah lagi. onoona jika seperti ini aku tak akan melihatnya...

.

.

chapter 5~

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

"eommaaaaa..."

"eomma tak mau tau, kau harus memai ini, eomma yang merancangnya khusus untukmu, kau mau tidak jadi menikah dengang kyu eoh?" kata jaejoong eomma-eomma kyu-

"ne baiklah eomma, arraso"

hah...saat ini aku sedang berada di tempat jaejoong eomma menjual hasih karyanya yang amat menakjubkan, jaejoong eomma adalah seorang perancang gaun pengantin yang terkenal, selain bakatnya, jaejoong eomma dapat menghasilkan sebuah gaun pengantin yang harganya setinggi langit dengan kwalitas terbaik. awalnya aku dan kyu ingin ke paris, melihat toko eomma yang lebih besar disana, tapi aku tak bisa begitu saja mengambil cuti.

ruangan dengan nuansa putih, gaun-gaun mewah terpampang indah disetiap sudut ruangan dan beberapa manequinn. dan dua gaun amat teramat cantik berada dihadapanku sekarang.

"jadi kau mau yang mana chagi?"

"yang mana saja eomma" kataku lemas.

"baiklah kalau begitu yang ini saja" kata eomma sambil menunjuk salah satu gaun yang terpasangpada sebuah manequinn.

"ya terserah eomma sajalah"

yaaa...kyu resmi melamarku 2 bulan yang lalu, dan 1 minggu lagi aku akan resmi menikah dengannya.

.

flashback~

.

"hyung...will you marry me? for the first and the last..." kyu berlutut dihadapanku, bertumpu dengan satu kakinya. menyodorkan sebuah sebuah cincin perak bertaburan berlian dan bertuliskan "Kyuwook"

air mataku mengalir begitu saja, menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. kyu tersenyum manis padaku. menatapku pekat, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

"kyu..."

"ne hyung?" kyu masih menatapku dengan manis.

"apa kau tidak bisa melamarku dangan cara yang lebih romantis, bukan dengan keadaanku yang sedang dibalut baju tidur seperti ini" aku tersenyum dalam tangisanku, mencoba untuk tertawa.

"aish...hyung kau ini, kau tau aku mati-matian memberanikan diriku untuk melamarmu sekarang, jadi apakah kau Kim Ryeowook mau menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang tak romantis ini?" kyu masih berlutut dihadapanku.

"ne aku mau kyu...tapi bagaimana dengan fansmu?"

"kau tenang saja hyung, kau tau kan sebagian besar dari mereka menyetujui hubungan kita"

"ne aku tau kyu, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" kataku lalu kyu memasangkan cincin pada jari manisku.

.

.

AUTOR POV~

.

lonceng gereja berdentang kencang, burung-burung gereja berterbangan begitu senangnya, hamparan karpet bunga menghiasi setiap sudut gereja.

kita beralih pada ruangan lain.

namja imut nan cantik berkali-kali merapihkan kembali penampilannya dedepan cermin. merapihkan rambut, make up, maupun 'gaun' yang ia kenakan.

gaun putih panjang layaknya gaun pengantin. terpasang indah pada tubuh mungilnya, tambahan busa pada bagian dadanya yang memberikan kesan layaknya seorang yeoja, make up tipis yang memperlihatkan wajah natural yang cantik. cadar yang menutupi wajah dan bagian leher putihnya. dan beberapa bunga plastik terpasang indah pada rambut dark brown. cantik. mungkin itu yang orang katakan setelah melihatnya, andaikan mereka tahu bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah seorang namja.

"wook-" sungmin terlihat membuka pintu kamar rias tanpa mengetuk.

"ah mianhae nonna, aku sedang mencari temanku" katanya membungkuk lalu beranjak untuk pergi.

"YA! hyung ini aku!" kata wookie berteriak, manghentikan gerak langkah sungmin.

"wookie? kau kah itu?" sungmin tercengan melihat penampilan wookie saat ini.

"ini aku hyung, kau tak mengenali ku? kau jahat sekali hyung" sungmin kembali terkekeh melihat wookie mempoutkan bibinya lucu.

"kau canti sekali wookie, aku sampai tak mengenalimu"

"ini aku hyung"

" ne ne ne aku tau" sungmin tersenyum lalu memperhatikan wookie dari atas sampai bawah.

"YA!jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung"

"kau tau apa yang kupikirkan sekarang hmm?"

"molla,mwoya?"

"melihatmu seperti ini, ingin rasanya aku membawa dan menikahi namja manis di depanku sekarang juga, seandainya saja tak ada si evil itu." smirk muncul dari bibir sungmin.

"M-mwo? aani aku bisa dibunuh oleh yesung hyung, dia bisa menerorku sampai aku mati hyung"

"hahahaha tenang saja wookie aku hanya bercanda, kajja acaranya sudah mau dimulai" sungmin langsung menarik tangan wookieyang menggunakan sarung tangan terbuat dari sutra.

"pelan-pelan hyung, kakiku sakit, aku susah menggunakan sepatu ini" terang wokie sedikir meringis karna sepatunya. highheels 12 cm yang terpasang pada kakinya. sepatu indah bertaburan berlian, bernuansa perak tu cukup menyiksa wookie. ditambah gaun panjang menyentuh lantai membuatnya susah berjalan.

.

.

.

nyanyian-nyanyian telah dilantunkan, nyanyian begitu indah keluar dari mulut sang art of voice, siapa lagi kalau bukan yesung, alunan piano dimaikan oleh seorang bunny boy-sungmin- pasangan ini membuat nuansa yang harmonis menyambut datangnya seorang mempelai. dan terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri dengan yakinnya didepan altar lengkap bersama sang pendeta.

para tamu yag sudah hadir menunggu dengan sabarnya sambil berbincang-bincang kecil tentang nuansa gereja yang sederhana dapat disulap dengan mudahnyamenjadi tempat indah nan mewah. ini semua dilakukan namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun untuk menikahi sang pujaan hati, seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryeowook yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Cho Ryeowook.

.

CLEK~

.

semua perhatian tertuju pada terbukannya pintu gereja menampilkan seseorang yang sangat 'cantik' dan pria tampansedang menggandeng 'putranya'. Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Hangeng. mereka berjalan beriringan, melangkah pasti kedepan altar. semua tamu hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan indah didepan mata mereka. seorang manja cantik yang malangkahkan kakinya pasti.

wookie tersenyum sambil berjalan, kadang tersenyum melihat murid-muridnya yang hadir, semua murid wookie tersenyum ada beberapa yang mengeluarkan air mata sambil mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"kyu, kuserahkan anakku padamu, jangan mengecewakan dia ne?" kata hangeng melepas tangan wookie yang melingkar ditangannya untuk diserahkan kepada kyu.

"ne appa pasti, aku berjanji, kau tenang saja" senyuman tulus terukir pada bibir tebal kyu, membuat wookie didepannya memamerkan rona merah di wajahnya.

hangeng kembali kebelakang untuk duduk bergabung bersama istri tercinta, Kim Heechul dan calon besan mereka Cho Jaejoong dan Cho yunho.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun apakah kau menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin. menerima setiap kekurangannya, mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"ne saya bersedia"

"apa kau Kim Ryeowook, menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin,menerima setiap kekurangannya, melayaninya sebagi seorang istri, terus mencintainya sampai mau memisahkan kalian berdua?" katanya pendeta tersenyum sambil menatap wookie.

wookie terdiam sejenak menatap kyuhyun yang tersenyum tulus dan menganggukan kepalanya kecil "ne saya bersedia" lalu menjawab janji sakral dengan perasaan yakin.

"sekarang saya nyatakan pada setiap orang yang hadir, menjadi saksi bersatunya umat manusia yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, sekarang tuan Cho kau boleh mencium istrimu"

.

BLUSH~ wookie nge blushing seketika.

.

kyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wookilalu mengecup bibir wookie singkat.

"saranghae Cho Ryeowook"

""nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" wookie menatap kyu dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

.

"hiks...hiks...wookie sudah besar ne? hiks..aku tak mau dia menjadi dewasa dan meninggalkanku hannie huweeee" tangis heechul tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"chullie...biarkan wookie menjadi dewasa, cepat atau lambat ia akan mendapatkan seorang pendamping untuk hidupnya, dan hidup bahagia. dan tak akan mungkin wookie meninggalkan kita, sudahlah lagipula masih ada aku disini" kata hangeng menenangkan sang istri lalu mengecup keningnya. 'sejak kapan kim heechul menjadi cengang' itu yang saat ini ada dipikiran seorang Kim Hangeng.

.

"boo...sudahlah jangan menangis terus"

"bagaimana aku tak menangis bodoh, aku bahagia melihat kyu mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang tepat huweeeeeee"

"lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"kyu anak kita satu-satunya tak akan ada lagi babykyu yang akan bermanja-manja padaku lago hiks...hiks..."

"aish...kau ini boo, kita kan bisa buat babykyu yang lain" kata yunho santai.

"YA!DASAR BERUANG MESUM!"

.

.

"CHUKKA KYU!" kata haehyuk berbarengan.

"ah...gomawo hyung"

"hae aku mau itu~" kata eunhyuk sambil menunjuk segelas wine.

"eh? ani ani ani itu tak baik untuk uri aegya"

"hyung jangan bilang kau..." tanya kyu terputus.

"ne...wae? kenapa eoh? didalam sini ada anankku dengan hyukie" kata hae mengelus perut rata eunhyuk.

"tapi kan kalian..."kali ini wookie yang angkat bicara.

"tenang saja aku akan menikah dengan hyukie secepatnya dan hidup bahagia bersamanya dan uri aegya, iyakan hyukie?" hae mengecup bibir eunhyuk, rona merah terlihat jelas pada pipi eunhyuk.

"N-ne..."

"aish...kalian ini, sudahlah..eh monkey chukka ne, semoga anakmu tak sebodoh ikan ini, menghamili seseorang sebelum menikah, annyeong..."kyu menarik tangan wookie untuk segera pergi sebelum mendengar teriakan yang dapat membuat pendengarannya menjadi bermasalah.

"YA!CHO KYUHYUN AWAS KAU NANTI" teriak haehyuk berbarengan(lagi)

teriakan itu hanya membuat kyu tertawa kecil. ia beranjak dari tempatnya sambil memegang tangan wookie untuk menemui tamu-tamu yang hadir.

.

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

"hah...aku lelah sekali" kurebahkan tubuhku yang masih menggunakan gaun pengantin, ku lemparkan sepatu yang menyiksa kakiku sedari tadi.

CLEK~

reflek aku melihat kearah pintu, terlihat namja yang baru saja mempersuntingku menjadi istrinya.

ku pejamkan mataku tak memperdulikannya yang masuk ke kamar kami.

"hyung...irrona, kau tak mau ganti baju dulu?" kata kyu mengguncangkan sedikit badannku.

"besok saja, aku lelah sekali kyu" ku balikan tubuhku membelakangi kyu.

" ani ani cepat ganti bajumu Cho Ryeowook, aku tak mau tidur berbagi kasur dengan gaun panjang ini, atau..."

kurasakan guncangan pada kasur king size yang kutiduri menandakan ada yang naik ke atas kasur.

"atau...biar aku yang gantikan ne? slurp~" bisik kyu tepat di telingaku.

menjilat telingaku, tangannya mulai bermain-main di perutku, memelukku dari belakang, sambil mengecup kecil tengkuk ku.

"ani ani aku sudah bangun kyu, aku akan ganti baju sekarang, dan tenag saja aku bisa sendiri" aku berusaha untuk cepat-cepat bangun dari tidurku, bersusah payah melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

'DASAR CHO KYUHYUN MESUM!' aku berteriak dalam hati. merutuki semua yang terjadi tadi, kusentuk titik dimana kyu mencium tengkuk ku, aku tersenyum melihatnya.

CLEK~

"YA!kenapa kau masuk tiba-tiba kyu, jika aku sedang melepaskan gaunku bagaimana eoh?" teriakku saat kyu masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.

" salahmu sendiri hyung, mengapa pintunya tak kau kunci, aku hanya akan buang air kecil hyung, lalu memangnya kenapa jika aku melihatmutelanjang? toh kau istriku sekarang hyung" dengan santai kyu mulai melepaskan pengait celananya, mataku membulat melihat tingkah lakunya.

"YA!CHO KYUHYUNG KELUAR KAU ATAU AKU TAK MAU TIDUR DENGANMU!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin membuat kyu menutup telinganya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

PLUK~

celana kyu terjatuh dilantai kamar mandi.

"YA!CHO KYUHYUN!" aku berlari keluar kamar mandi dengan telapak tangan dimuka.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

"YA!CHO KYUHYUNG KELUAR KAU ATAU AKU TAK MAU TIDUR DENGANMU!"

teriakan itu membuatku reflek dan menutup kedua telingaku yang otomatis melepaskan tanganku dari celana yang sudah terlepas resletingnya.

PLUK~

dan kalian benar celanaku mendarat dengan indah dan semurna pada lantai kamar mandi dengan mulusnya. membuat istriku tercinta ini pergi sambil berteriak lagi, berlari meninggalkanku sendiri dikamar mandi, tadinya aku hanya ingin menggodanya, mangapa jadi seperti ini, aish...

.

.

"hyung...ayolah, apa kau tega membiarkan suamimu yang tampan ini tidur disofa pada malam pertama kita"

"biarkan, sudah kyu aku mau tidur, dan kau tidur disofa saja, jangan berani-berani menyentuhku, jaljjayo yeobo..." wookie hyung membalikan tubuhnya membelakangiku.

aku berjalan menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur, untung saja sofa ini panjang, jadi cukup untuk tubuhku.

kurebahkan tubuhku pada sofa, kuselipkan bantal pada kepalaku. 'liitle kyu bersabar dulu ne? jatahmu tak datang hari ini' batinku sambil menepuk-nepuk benda kesayanganku yang dapat memuaskan istriku tercinta.

ku lirik wookie hyung yang telah terlelap diatas kasur, ku langkahkan kakiku pelan menuju kasur tempat wookie hyung tidur, perlahan ku naik ke tempat tidur, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan gerakan pada kasur, meskipun itu mustahil.

ku renahkan tubuhku disampimh wookie hyung, ku peluk tubuhny mungilnya dari belakang, melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya, ku kecup pipinya perlahan lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

"enghh..." wookie hyung membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"good night hyung..." ku kecup bibirnya sekilas. ku coba untuk menutup mataku, mencoba untuk tidur(lagi).

"good night kyu..." aku membulatkan mataku menatap namja yang sedang tersenyum dalam pelukanku, ku coba menjauh darinya.

"hyung..ka-kau belum tidur? ta..tadi ada nyamuk makanya aku kesini untuk mengusirnya, ya be-benar nyamuk" kataku gugup, aish...bodoh sekali kau cho kyuhyun.

"aku akan kembali ke sofa hyung" aku segera beranjak namun...

"biarkan seperti ini kyu, aku ingin tidur bersama suamiku, bolehkah?" wookie hyung masih terus memelukku sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"aigooo... imut sekali kau hyung, mau menggodaku eoh?"

"aku hanya bertanya kyu..."katanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

CHU~

ciuman manis mendarat pada bobor poutnya, aku tak tahan jika melihat bibirnya seperti itu.

""ya! kenapa kau menciumku kyu..."

"tadi kau sudah bertanya padaku, dan aku sudah memberikan jawabannya"

kueratkan pelukannya, membiarkannya tidur bersandarkan dadaku. tak apa jika malam pertamaku tak dihiasi dengan desahan-desahan sexy cukup dengan begini aku sudah bahagia hyung, 'jaljayo hyung'.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!

mianhae...jeongmal mianhae bagi yang udah review di chapter chapter sebelumnya, ff ini harus terpaksa dihapus kemarin karna ada kesalahan yang cukup fatal...

jeongmal mianhae...*nunduk-nunduk*

minta reviewnya lagi bolehkan?*nyodorin kantong review*

oh iya kemaren ada yang minta jangan pake NC tapi ada yang minta pake,kasih autor saran yaa...

kamsahamnida~

annyeong~


	6. WARNING NC!

**If you say " I love you"**

**Cast: Kyuwook,and other super junior members**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate :  
**

**Summary :**

**" hiks...apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"/"lalu...hiks.. mengapa.. kau hiks...tak pernak hiks...menyentuhku hiks..."/"jangan memintaku untuk berhenti setelah ini hyung"**

**WARNING! NC CHAPTER 6, GA SUKA GA USAH BACA, NC PERTAMA, GA HOT? MIANHAE**

* * *

last chapter~

.

"aigooo... imut sekali kau hyung, mau menggodaku eoh?"

"aku hanya bertanya kyu..."katanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

CHU~

ciuman manis mendarat pada bobor poutnya, aku tak tahan jika melihat bibirnya seperti itu.

""ya! kenapa kau menciumku kyu..."

"tadi kau sudah bertanya padaku, dan aku sudah memberikan jawabannya"

kueratkan pelukannya, membiarkannya tidur bersandarkan dadaku. tak apa jika malam pertamaku tak dihiasi dengan desahan-desahan sexy cukup dengan begini aku sudah bahagia hyung, 'jaljayo hyung'.

.

.

chapter 6~

.

.

AUTOR POV

.

"MWO?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." suara donghae dan yesung menggema bersama dalam sebuah cafe.

"Ya! hyung bisakah kecilkan suara kalian?" kyu masih mendumel melihat 2 hyungnya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena pernyataan yang ia lontarkan.

"HAHAHAHA mianhae mianhae hahahaha..."donghae masih tertawa meskipun sudah berkata 'maaf'.

"lagi kau juga kyu hahahaha..." yesung masih setia dengan memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu semangat(?).

"hyungdeul ayolah bantu aku..." kyu masih melemparkan daethlare ke arah hyungnya.

"ne ne baiklah, bagaimna kau yang sudah satu bulan lebih menikah tapi belum juga melakukan 'itu', apa pada malam pertamamu kau tak menyentuhnya? kata donghae santai tanpa menyadari seberapa frontalnya dia berbicara.

"jangankan menyentuhnya hyung, aku malah disuruh tidur disofa"

"mwo? jinjja? huwahahaha" yesung masih terus tertawa.

"ya meskipun akhirnya aku tidur bersamanya, tapi demi semua game yang aku miliki aku sama sekali belum 'menyentuhnya'"

"jeongmalyo? aish...kasihan sekali kau kyu" yesung dan donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. prihatin.

"MAKANYA BANTU AKU HYUNG!"

.

.

"jadi benar kau belum melakukannya?" tanya sungmin lembut.

"ne hyung..."

"memangnya kenapa si evil itu tak mau menyentuhmu eoh?" kata eunhyuk sembari mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar.

"mollayo hyung, aku tak tahu, awalnya aku takut jika dia menggodaku dengan cara memelukku dari belakang, mencium tengkuk ku, sengaja melepaskan pakaiannya dihadapanku, tapi entah mengapa aku selalu memarahinya dan berakhir dia tidur disofa tanpa membantah setiap perkataanku, lalu akhir-akhir ini juga dia tak pernah menggodaku lagi"

"pernahkah kau bertanya padanya wookie?" sungmin kembali berbicara.

"ani, aku belum bertanya hyung, aku terlalu takut" wookie masih terus mengaduk-ngaduk segelas kopi dihadapannya.

"kalau kau belum bertanya bagaimana dia bisa tau bodoh" kata eunhkyu kasar tapi ada betulnya juga.

"apa kyu sudah tak mencintaiku lagi hyung?" air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"mana mungkin kyu tak mencintaimu lagi? dia rela menunggumu selama 3 tahun lalu menikahimu, apa itu namanya kalau kyu tak mencintaimu? dia juga sudah berjanji pada hangeng ahjushi untuk tidak mengecewakanmu bukan?" sungmin berkata selembut mungkin sambil mengusap kepala wookie.

kemana hyukjae? ya...lihat saja matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat pemandanga di depannya.

"n-ne hyung...hiks..." wookie hanya mengangguk kecil.

"setelah pulang nanti bertanyalah padanya, jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam dulu ne?"

"ne hyung...gomawo" wookie menghapus air matanya lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum manis pada hyungnya"

ya seperti apa yang kalian kira. sudah satu bulan lebih kyu dan wookie menikah tapi mereka sama sekali belum pernah sama sekali melakukan 'hal' yang layaknya seorang suami istri lakukan.

wookie terlalu takut untuk 'disentuh' kyu, dia selalu menghindar. selalu manahan diri bila kyu menggodanya, entah dengan cara apapun, membuat kyu terus menggodanya.

.

.

Flashback

.

wookie sedang asik dengan benda sakralnya, apa lagi kalau bukan sebuah penggorengan dan spatulla. wookie membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk menu sarapan paginya bersama kyu.

GREP~

"eh? kyu kau sudah bangun?" kyu melingkarkan tangannya pada penggang wookie, lalu menaruh kepalanya di bahu kanan wookie.

"aku terbangun karna kau tak ada disampingku hyung..." kyu menghirup aroma tubuh wookie yang begitu memabukan baginya.

"sudah kyu lepaskan, aku sedang memasak" wookie mencoba melepaskan pelukan kyu di pinggangnya.

"aniyo, aku tak akan melepaskanmu hyung" kyu menenggelamkan wajahnya di anntara bahu dan leher wookie.

mengecup setiap bagian tengkuknya, menggigit, menjilat bahkan mengulumnya, menimbulkan bekas-bekas berwarna biru keunguan hasil karyanya.

"enghh...kyu hentikan" tangan kyu menjalar berniat mematikan kompor, membalik tubuh istrinya untuk menatapnya.

"tak akan hyung, kau sudah terlalu banyak menolakku dan berakhir aku harus single job sendiri dikamar mandi"

kyu terus membuat 'karya' indah pada leher dan dada wookie, tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan perut wookie, mencoba parlahan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos tipis wooki, bibirnya terus mincium dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah wookie.

"kyu...hentikan hiks..." wookie menangis.

seketika itu pula kyu menghentikan setiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan pada tubuh wookie.

"hyung? kau menangis?" mata kyu langsung membulat melihat bekas air mata pada pipi istrinya.

"hentikan kyu...aku takut hiks..."

"hyung..mianhae mianhae, uljima hyung, jangan menangis lagi, kau bisa membuatku menagis jugamaaf membuatmu menagis hyung..."kyu memeluk tubuh wookie dengan perasaan bersalah.

.

.

sejak kejadian itukyu tak berani lagi menggoda ataupun menyentuh wookie, dia sangat tak suka melihat namja kecilnya menangis.

selama menjalani rumah tangga mereka hanya sekedar berpelukan atau ciuman dengan sedikit lumatan.

awalnya wookie takut, namun pernah terpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang istri yang harus melayani suaminya (?). ya namun apa daya kalau rasa takut wookie tak bisa dihindari.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

SEOUL 00.30

.

CLEK~

kubuka pintu apartement ku yang sebelumnya aku memasukan password, gelap. mungkin wookie hyung sudah tidur, aku terlambat pulang lagi, kalian jangan salahkan aku, salahkan semua jadwal ku yang menyiksa, yang tak membiarkanku bermanaj-manja ria dengan wookie hyung.

kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku dan wookie hyunglalu menyalakan lampu. kulihat tubuh mungil diatas tempat tidur sedikit bergerak, merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya, mata itu mulai terbuka menatapku dengan tatapan sayu.

wookie hyung bangun dari tempat tidur, menghampiriku. tunggu dulu, apa itu kemejaku? ya benar itu kemaja putih panjangku yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. kenpa wookie hyung memakai bajuku? baju yang kebesaran ditubuhnya membuat dada putih dan bahunya terlihat jelas. dan lihatlah, apa di atak memakai celana luar? hanya celana dalam? aish..jinjja aku tak dapat mempercayai ini. hanya kemeja ku yang menutupi setengah dari paha mulusnya.

"selamat datang kyu..."

chu~

wookie hyung menciumku, sedangkan aku hanya menatap pemandangan indah nan menggoda yang jarang sekali terlihat. dan kurasakan adik kecilku dibawah sana sudah mulai bengun. oh...ayolah jangan membuatku tersiksa hyung.

" hyung... ke-kenapa kau bangun? a-apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

" ani..aku hanya rindu padamu kyu~" wookie hyung mulai menggosok-gosokkan pipinya pada dadaku.

" kau rindu padaku hyung? aku juga, padahal kita baru bertemu tadi pagi hyung"

"kyu~" aish...kau terlalu menggoda hyung.

wookie hyung menciumku, ah tidak lebih tepatnya melumat bibirku, tangannya entah sejak kapan sudah berapa dileherku sambil menekan tengkuk ku memperdalam lumatannya.

"eh...aku mandi dulu hyung" aku melepaskan pagutan diantara kami.

'lebih baik aku menghindar daripada aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk menyerangnya lalu melihanya menagis lagi? cih...maaf saja tak akan ku lakukan lagi, tak akan ku biarkan air mata itu terjatuh lagi'

ku bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi menenangkan diriku dan pikiranku.

.

.

"aish...dingin dekali," aku yang baru dari kamar mandi langsung terdiam.

"hiks..." aku mendekati wookie hyung yang sedang terisak.

"hyung...kau kenapa? gwenchanayo?" ku lihat wookie hyung masih meneteskan air mata.

"kyu~ hiks.." wookie hyung langsung memelukku.

"tenang hyung aku disini, kau kenapa?"

" hiks...apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" aku yang masih mengusap punggung wookie hyung langsung menghentikan usapanku pada punggungnya.

"apa yang kau katakan hyung?"

"ternyata benar, kau tak mencintaiku lagi huweeee, ceraikan aku juka kau sudah tak mencintaiku kyu huweeee eomma..." aku panik melihatnya menangis semakin kencang.

"uljima hyung...aku tak mengatakan kalau aku tak mencintaimu, dan jangan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu hyung, aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk meninggalkanmu, 3 tahun sudah cukup menyiksaku karna tak bertemu denganmu, jadi jangan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu." ku kecup keningnya, tangisnya mulai mereda.

"lalu...hiks.. mengapa.. kau hiks...tak pernah hiks...menyentuhku hiks..."

JEDER!

rasanya aku baru tersambar petir yang sangat besar sekarang mendengar wookie hyung mengatakan kalau aku tak pernah 'menyentuhnya' . hey...ayolah aku sudah sering meminta, kenapa kau malah mengatakan aku tak mencintaimu lagi karna aku tak pernah menyentuhmu. aish...jinjja-_-

"hyung...kau sakit ne? tapi suhu badanmu normal hyung, bajumu terlalu terbuka." ku letakan punggung tanganku pada dahinya.

"sentuh aku kyu~"

"hyung...apa kau sadar me- mmphh.."

.

AUTOR POV

.

"hyung...apa kau sadar me- mmphh.."

wookie langsung membungkam bibir kyu dengan bibirnya.

Tak menyiakan sedetikpun, kyu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut wookie yang terbuka. Lidahnya mengajak lidah wookie menari dalam rongga mulut wookie yang hangat dan basah. Dilumatnya bibir wookie yang membuat wookie mau tak mau membalas ciuman basah itu. Lidah elastis kyu mengabsen seluruh yang ada di mulut wookie. Mulai dari gigi, gusi, langit-langit mulut dan kembali mengajak lidah wookie berdansa.

"Eeemmmnhh…" wookie mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya. Mengerti apa yang didesahkan(?) wookie, kyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membiarkan wookie menghirup oksigen. Nafas wookie tersengal-sengal. Ciuman itu hampir saja membunuhnya.

kyu tersenyum melihat wajah manis wookie yang memerah. Dilihatnya sudut bibir wookie mengalir sedikit air liur. Refleks, dia memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat saliva itu. Mata wookie kontan membulat melihat itu. Tangannya hendak mendorong tubuh kyu, namun ditahan lebih dulu. Kembali kyu mencium bibir mungil itu lembut. Lidahnya juga kembali bermain didalam rongga mulut wookie. Terdengar suara kecipakan dan saliva yang bercampur.

kyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bergerak turun menjilati leher wookie yang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan hasil karya seninya. wookie tertawa geli akibat ulah kyu. Mengingat posisi mereka masih berdiri saat itu, kyu menarik wookie ke atas ranjang. Posisi mereka terbalik. kyu bergolek di atas ranjang sedangkan Ryeowook duduk di atas perutnya. Kedua tangan wookie dikunci oleh kyu dan diletakkan kyu di atas dadanya. Terasa detak jantung kyu yang saat itu memang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Berada di dekatmu membuat jangtungku seakan-akan hampir meledak hyung," ujar kyu.

Dia membalik posisi mereka kembali ke posisi yang sepantasnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi,kyu menjilati leher wookie naik-turun dan membuat jejak kemerahan lagi di leher wookie. Tangan usilnya masuk ke dalam kemeja putih yang dipakai wookie dan memainkan kedua tonjolan kecil di dada wookie.

"Aaahh… kyunieehh~" Jemari wookie menyelinap ke dalam helaian-helaian rambut hitam kyu. Diremasnya pelan helaian rambut kyu ketika merasakan nikmat karena dua titik sensitivenya dimainkan secara bersamaan.

kyu menghentikan kegiatannya dan membuka kemeja wookie. Mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk ketika kyu melepaskan kemejanya agar tidak menghambat. Setelah selesai, kyu kembali menggoda tubuh mungil dibawahnya itu. Dijilatinya nipple sebelah kanan wookie dan tangan kirinya memilin-milin nipple yang sebelah kiri agar mendapatkan perlakuan yang adil.

"Aaahh… mmnnhh…," desah wookie.

kyu menggigit-gigit pelan nipple itu hingga membuat wookie mengerang tertahan. Dirasakannya nipple itu semakin menegang dalam mulutnya. Merasa bosan bermain di bagian atas, kyu sedikit turun ke bawah dan menjilati perut rata wookie. Tangannya juga ikut turun dan menjalar kebagian sensitive tubuh wookie yang terletak di antara kedua paha kecilnya. Diremasnya junior wookie yang masih tertutup celana dalam putih yang dikenakannya.

"Eeennghh… kyuniehhh…"

kyu terus menjilati perut wookie yang berkilat karena salivanya. Digerakkannya jilatannya memutari pusar wookie, membuat wookie menggeliat kegelian. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya meremas junior wookie. Dia juga merasakan celana hijau yang sedari tadi dia pakai semakin menyempit karena juniornya yang semakin menegang mendengar suara desahan wookie.

"jangan memintaku untuk berhenti setelah ini hyung"

"kyuniehh.. b-bukaaa…," ujar wookie susah payah.

"Hmm? Buka apanya, hyung?" tanya kyu memperlihatkan smirknya.

"J-jangan diremass… d-dari.. luaarhh… hahhh…"

Mengerti, kedua tangan kyu menarik celana wookie beserta celana dalamnya. Tangannya kembali menyapa junior wookie yang sangat menegang. Dilihatnya ujung junior wookie yang terlihat kemerahan dan cairan pre-cum yang mengalir sangat deras dari juniornya. Jemari tangan kyu meremas junior Ryeowook dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Tak lupa dia memainkan _twinsball_ wookie.

"Kyyaah… kyunieehhh~ j-jangan di… digodaa terrussshh…," desah wookie.

kyu turun kebawah lagi dan berhadapan dengan junior wookie. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat ujung kejantanan wookie. wookie sedikit mendesis ketika merasakan juniornya dimanja oleh kyu. Lidah kyu menjilati juniornya naik-turun hingga kejantanan itu basah karena salivanya. Tubuh wookie bergetar ketika kyu mulai memasukkan juniornya dalam mulut kyu. kyu mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap kuat junior wookie hingga pipinya menegmpis. Memancing cairan wookie keluar dan dia ingin meminum semua cairan itu tanpa sisa.

wookie mulai merasakan panas diperutnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan namun seperti ditahan. Tubuhnya mulai mengenjang. Jemarinya meremas sprei yang kusut itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. wookie memejamkan matanya erat dan klimaks menghampirinya.

"Aaahh… hhh…AAAAHH!"

Suara indah itu terdengar sangat nikmat. Sesaat dunianya menjadi memutih. Cairannya tumpah ke dalam mulut kyu seluruhnya. Tanpa rasa jijik, menelan seluruh cairan wookie hingga tak bersisa. Cairannya sedikit menetes keluar dari mulutnya dan lidahnya menjilat cairan itu segera. Pemandangan yang sangat menggoda kembali terlihat. wookie dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, bibir yang sedikit terbuka, mata yang setengah terkatup dan wajah memerah menggoda iman kyu. kyu bangkit dan membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Juniornya terlihat tegak mengacung di bawah sana.

kyu kembali menimpa tubuh wookie lalu mengecup bibir wookie pelan. Kedua tangannya melebarkan kedua kaki wookie dan terlihatlah lubang wookie yang memerah menggoda itu. Tanpa sadar kyu menjilati bibirnya yang tiba-tiba mengering. Direndahkannya tubuhnya dan menjilati opening wookie yang berkedut-kedut minta diisi itu.

Perlahan kyu menuntun kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang wookie. wookie meringis sakit saat kepala kepala kejantanan kyu baru memasuki lubang ketatnya. kyu juga meringis nikmat saat dinding-dinding rektum wookie meremas juniornya. Tanpa aba-aba, kyu mendorong pinggulnya keras hingga seluruh kejatanannya masuk ke dalam lubang wookie.

"AAAAHHH!" teriakan kesakitan wookie membahana ke seluruh ruangan. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa dia rasakan. Seakan-akan tubuhnya terkoyak dari dalam. kyu merendahkan badannya dan menangkap bibir wookie. Dibawanya wookie dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang menenangkan.

Merasa wookie sudah sedikit tenang, kyu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan dia tarik kejantanannya keluar hingga tersisa kepalanya saja di dalam lubang wookie lalu dalam sekali hentakan dia kembali menembus pertahanan wookie. kyu meraih tangan wookie dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia gerakkan lagi pinggulnya hingga juniornya keluar-masuk lubang wookie.

"_F-fasteerrhh_… kyuniehhhh," pinta wookie pelan.

Menurut, kyu segera mempercepat tempo _in-out_-nya dalam lubang wookie. wookie memejamkan matanya dan mulutnya terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara desahan indah yang menjadi alunan musik pengiring bagi kyu. Dinding-dinding rektum wookie semakin meremas juniornya dengan kencang. Merasa sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya, Yesung semakin mempercepat gerakkannya sampai akhirnya—

"Aaahh—AAAAHH! kyunie!"

wookie menumpahkan cairannya ke dada kyu. Dan kyu menyemburkan cairannya jauh ke dalam tubuh wookiee. Dia masih bertahan di posisinya sekarang. Masih ingin merasakan masa-masa klimaks yang sangat nikmat dalam tubuh wookie. Setelah sekitar lima menit bertahan dalam posisi itu, kyu menarik perlahan juniornya dari dalam lubang Ryeowook. Dilihatnya lubang wookie yang mengeluarkan cairan miliknya hingga menetes ke paha. kyu berbaring di samping kanan wookie dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Dikecupnya dahi wookie singkat.

"_Saranghae_, hyung…,gomawo...," bisiknya. wookie tak menjawab. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari sang malaikat kecil itu. Sang suami itu tersenyum dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua lalu mereka pun terlelap di bawa sang dewi mimpi ke alamnya.

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mianhae mianhae autor baru pertama kali bikin NC

ya ampun tulisan apa ini T.T

apakah ada typo? author ga berani ngecek lagi soalnya

bagi yang ga suka ga usah dibash ya..

mianhae lemon ga asem

yang udah baca minta reviewnya * sodorin kantong review*bow*

kamsahamnida~

annyeong~


	7. Chapter 7

**If you say " I love you"**

**Cast: Yewook,Kyumin,Yemin,Kyuwook,and other super junior members**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T to M**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary :**

**" aku takut hyung..."**

**"kyu...istrimu..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

last chapter~

.

"_Saranghae_, hyung…,gomawo...," bisiknya. wookie tak menjawab. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari sang malaikat kecil itu. Sang suami itu tersenyum dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua lalu mereka pun terlelap di bawa sang dewi mimpi ke alamnya.

.

.

chapter 7~

.

.

AUTOR POV

.

01.55 KST

.

TUING~

TUING~

.

"Engh..." kyu menggeliat

.

TUING~

TUING~

.

"apa sih hyung.." kyu membalik tubuhnya.

.

TUING~

TUING~

.

"YA! apa sih hyung?!" kyu terbangun dari tidurnya, dan berteriak setelah mendapatkan 'tuing-tuing' di pipinya.

"hiks...kau membentak ku kyu? hiks..." wookie terlihat tersentak dengan bentakan kyu dan butiran-butiran air mata sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"eh? mian-mianhae hyung, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" kyu menenangkan wookie dengan cara mengusap pipi dan rambutnya secara bergantian.

wookie mulai tenang, menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"sekarang kau mau apa hyung?

"aku.."

"katakan saja hyung" kyu kembali mengusap kepala wookie.

"aku..ingin salad sekarang kyu..." manja wookie.

"hanya itu?"

"ne...aku mau yang ada sawi, selada, jeruk, tomat, buah naga, selai kacang, selai kiwi, dan hmmm...sambal kimchi"

"mwo? selai kiwi? sambal kimchi? mana ada salad seperti itu hyung"

"aku tak mau tau kyu, aku mau itu sekarang juga!"

"tapi ini sudah malam hyung, kau tak lihat ini sudah lewat tengah malam"

"kau tidak mau? hiks...baiklah tak usah jadi hiks...aku ingin tidur saja. aegya...appamu jahat pada eomma hiks..." wookie mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar, menidurkan tubuhnya, menyelimutinya dan kembali tidur, ya...meskipun tak dapat di katakan tidur jika masih terdengar isakan-isakan kecil.

"baiklah...aku pergi, jangan menungguku, tidur saja jika kau mengantuk, aku pergi...

CHUP~ kyu mengecup singkat kening wookie.

"ne...jangan lama-lama kyu."

yaaaa seperti yang kalian ketahui, saat ini bulan ke-5 wookie mengandung layaknya seorang yeoja, kalian bingung? oh ayolah sekarang kehamilan seorang namja bukan hal yang tabu lagi, dan begitulah kenyataannya bahwa wookie mengandung anak dari seorang cho kyuhyun.

selama 5 bulan juga wookie mengalami morning sick dan mengidam, dan kyu lah yang akan menjadi sasaran saat acara mengidamwookie harus dilakukan.

entah itu hal yang biasa sampai yang luar biasa. kyu disuruh mium jus buah yang berisi wortel, sawi, strawberry, selada, labu, kiwi, markisa dan...satu sendok penuh garam. berendam di kolam berenang belakang pukul 2 dini hari, memakaikan kyu pakaian ala SNSD plus menarikan salah satu tariannya.

kyu juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh wookie selama 1 bulan penuh. karena wookiterus merengek ingin bersama sungmin selama 1 bulan dan diakhiri dengan kyu mendapatkan deathglare mematikan dari yesung, sedangkan sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat wookie selalu menempel padanya, sungmin selalu berkata 'namanya juga orang hamil'.

.

.

02.47 KST

.

.

"aku pulang..." kyu berjalan luntang-lantung dengan mata yang mengantuk sambil membawa plastik belanjaan.

seandainya ahjushi penjual tidak baik mengizinkan kyu membeli buahnya di tengah malam seperti ini, pasti kyu belum pulang.

kyu meletakan plastik belanjaan di dapur lalu berjalan menuju kamar untuk membangunkan wookie. terlihat wookie terlelap dengan wajah yang polos dan damai.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

"aku pulang..." ku masuk kedalam apartementku yang sebelumnya memasukkan password pada intercome.

kalian tahu, bukan pertama aku keluar umah lewat tengah malam, hampir setiap minggu aku sepeti ini selama 5 bulan. walaupun kesal, aku tak dapat menolak, namanya orang ngidam ya harus di turutin.

wookie hyung juga menjadi sangat sensitiv, aku hanya menolak atau membentaknya sedikit, aish...mata itu tak akan berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. aish...jinjja! aku tak tahan melihatnya.

aku berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakan plastik belanjaan disana. andai anak ahjushi penjual buah tadi tak mengenaliku yang seorang penyanyi ini, mungkin aku belum pulang, ya meskipun aku disuruh menyanyi sedikit dan berfoto, demi wookie hyung dan nae aegya aku rela melakukan apapun.

"hyung...irreona" aku mengguncangkan tubuh wookie hyung pelan.

"engh..."

"hyung...bangun, aku sudah membeli semua yang kau inginkan"

"hmm...ne" wookie hyung membuka matanya.

"cepat hyung"

"gendong..." dengan tangan yang terbuka layaknya anak kecil yang minta di gendong di padukan dengan puppy eyes.

"kau namja sekali hyung, kadang aku merasa lebih tua darimu hyung" ku gendong wookie hyung ala bridal style.

ku angkat tubuhnya perlahan, menggendongnya menuju dapur.

"kau semakin berat hyung..."

"jangan salahkan aku, ini juga karnamu kyu!"

"hehehehehe...kau terlalu manis untuk disia-siakan hyung"

"aish...namja pervert, turunkan aku cepat"

aku menurunkan wookie hyung perlahan setelah kami berada di dapur. dia berjalan susah payah dengan memegangi pinggang dan perutnya, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

wookie hyung mulai asik dengan plastik belanjaan yang aku bawa tadi, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat sarapan. ya! kalian tak lihat, sekarang masih pukul setengah empat pagi, dan kalian tau? aku mengantuk sekarang, jelas saja aku tidur pukul duabelas lewat dan sudah di bangunkan lagi. aish...-_-

"hoammm...aku tidur ya hyung" aku menguap dan hendak berjalan ke kamar.

"ya! kyu tunggu...aku hampir selesai, dan terakhir sambal kimchinya."

"cepat hyung aku mengantuk"

"cha! jadi, sekarang kau yang makan kyu" wookie hyung menyodorkan mangkuk berisi salad aneh dengan senyum polos.

"kau tau aku tak suka sayur hyung..."

"eagya...appa tak mau memakan salad yang eomma buat" katanya sambil terus mengusap perutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"ne arraso, appa makan salad bikinan eommamu yang cantik ini ne?" aku sedikit menunduk mencium perut wookie hyung lalu mengusapnya.

wookie hanya terus tersenyum sambil mengusap kapalaku yang ada di perutnya.

"cha! sekarang ayo di makan saladnya kyu"

aku membulatkan mataku, menatap semangkuk salad yang menurutku aneh, terang saja, mana ada sald yang menggunakan saus kiwi dan sambal kimchi.

aku menelan air liurku dengan susah payah, aku menatap wookie hyung sebentar, ia hanya tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

'jika bukan karna anak ku aku tak akan mau memakan ini demi apapun'

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

.

"aigoo...baju ini bagus sekali, onew pasti sangat lucu juka memakai ini"

tadi itu hyukie hyung, ia baru saja melihat pakaian balita bergambar monyet. dan onew ,atau lee jinki adalah anaknya bersama manusia ikan siapa lagi jika bukan hae hyung. perpaduan antara manusia ikan dan manusia monyet dapat menghasilkan aegya yang begitu tampan. #plakk

"aish...ya! hyukjae kau ini, jangan yang gambar monyet terus, masih banyak yang lain."

sekarang ini aku, sungmin hyung, dan hyukie hyung sedang ada di salah satu toko perlengkapan bayi di pusat seoul. hanya sekedar melihat-lihat atau membeli beberapa keperluan, ya...meskipun aku tak tau nantinya aegyaku namja ayao yeoja. bukannya aku tak mau mengeceknya ke dokter, aku hanya ingin mensyukiri yang di berikan padaku, namja ataupun yeoja, dia akan ku sayang.

"biarkan saja dia hyung, seperti tidak tau hyukie hyung saja, kajja aku ingin ice cream yang ada di depan hyungdeul"

.

.

"jadi apa kata dokter? kapan aegya kecilmu lahir?" kata sungmin hyung sembari menyuapkan sesendong ice cream.

"mollayo hyung...katanya kurang dari sebulan atau beberapa minggu lagi sudah bisa lahir, aku takut hyung"

"tenang saja wookie, tidak akan terjadi apapun, kau hanya perlu tertidur dan saat kau bangun eagya kecilmu sudah ada disampingmu, sama seperti ku" kata hyukie hyung.

"ne...karna kau namja, kau tak perlu melahirkan secara normal kan?"

"tentu saja...tapi aku takut hyung, bagaimana jika nanti saat perutku dibuka aku terbangun?" kataku, sungguh aku sangat takut akan itu.

PUK~ sendok ice cream yang baru saja keluar dari mulut hyukie hyung mendarat di kepalaku.

"kau ini bodoh atau apa eoh? mana mungkin akan seperti itu, aish..." cibir hyukie hyung.

"kau ini ada-ada saja wookie" ku lihat sungmin hyung menggeleng lalu memasukkan sesendok ice cream lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

AUTOR POV

.

"hyung..." kyu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantaranya dan wookie.

"ehmm?"

"berjanjilah kau tak akan marah jika aku mengatakan nya"

"tergantung apa yang akan kau katakan kyu" wookie masih menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada kyu.

"aku harus ke jepang minggu depan hyung, ada yang mengundangku mengisi salah satu program tv dijepang, boleh?"

wookie tak menjawab.

"jika kau tak mengijinkan aku akan mengcancel acara itu hyung" kata kyu sembari membelai perut besar wookie.

"kau pergi saja, tapi berapa lama?"

"tak lama hanya 2 minggu hyung, jadi kali ini ingin bersama siapa selama aku pergi? hyukie hyung atau sungmin hyung?"

"aku ingin bersama teukie hyung saja kyu, aku ingin bermain bersama baekyeol, bolehkah?"

"aish...anak kembar itu lagi, jika kau bermain dengan mereka, kau bisa lupa waktu hyung"

"boleh ya kyu...mereka sangat manis" wookie mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya dihadapan kyu.

"hyung...aish, jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung, arraseo! terserah kau saja hyung"

"yey...gomawo kyu" wookie memeluk dan mencium singkat bibir kyu lalu membenarkan posisinya bersiap untuk tidur.

"hey jagoan...selamat tidur, appa tidur dulu ne? dan eomma selamat tidur, saranghae" kyu menecup perut dan kening wookie secara bergantian.

"kau ini kyu...selalu saja mengatakan seolah dia seorang namja, aku saja tidak tau"

"percayalah padaku hyung, dia akan menjadi namja yang tampan dan pandai berbain game sepertiku" ucap kyu"

"aku juga tampan kyu, dan jangan coba-coba mengajari anakku bermain game"

"kau tak tampan hyung, kau itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi namja, dan dia juga anakku hyung"

"ya terserah kau..aku ingin tidur, jaljayo nae yeobo, saranghae..."

.

.

"hiks...kyu jangan pergi terlalu lama, huweeee...hyung...kyu ingin meninggalkanku" tangis wookie semakin kencang seraya memeluk hyungnya, leeteuk.

"aish..wookie, kau ini selalu saja seperti ini,sudah kyu kau pergi saja, dia akan berhenti menangis jika bermain dengan baekyun dan chanyeol"

ya usdah, aku berangkat hyung, jangan menangis, aku akan segera kembali" kyu menenangkan wookie.

"jangan hiks...terlalu lama hiks..kyu"

"jaga eommamu selama appa tak ada, jangan merepotkan eomma dengan tingkahmu, arra?" kyu menunduk dan berbicara dengan calon anaknya dan mengecup perut wookie.

"aku pergi hyung...annyeong..." kyu melambaikan tangannya lalu hilang di telan mobil(?)

tak lama setelah itu, disaat wookie masih menangis dalam pelukan leeteuk, 2 orang anak kecil kembar terlihat memasang tampang cemas apalagi satu anak yang terlihat lebih kecil dari adiknya.

2 anak kecil berparas hampir sama, menghampiri eomma dan ahjumanya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

"hiks...wookie ahjuma..." aku tersentak mendengar ada yang menangis memanggil namaku.

"kenapa kyunie hyung juga ikut menangis?" dia itu chanyeol, adik dari anak yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"baekyeol? hiks...ahjuma tak apa-apa chagi, kau jangan ikut menangis"

"ahjuma telus kenapa? dede bayi akal ya cama ahjuma ne?" baekhyun mengelus pelan perutku.

"hyung jangan menangis lagi, ntal ahjuma menangis juga loh" chanyeol menenangkan hyungnya, kadang aku bingung yang sebenarnya menjadi hyung siapa? sikap chanyeol jauh lebih dewasa dari hyungnya sendiri.

"anio..adik bayinya tidak nakal, sekarang baekyeol masuk kedalam, ahjuma akan membuatkan cake, kalian mau?"

"hu'um!" keduanya berlari kedalam menyisakan aku dan leeteuk hyung di depan pintu.

"sudahlah wookie, kau istirahat saja biar aku yang membuat cake sekalian membuat makan malam untuk kita dan kangin saat plang nanti."

"ne hyung..." au berjalan perlahan menuju ruangtamu.

perlahan-lahan aku melangkah, badanku terasa berat,terang saja kandunganku sudah 8 bulan lebih, 8 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat, aku harus membawanya kemanapun aku pergi, bahkan saat aku harus mengajar di universitas.

awalnya setelah kyu mengetahui kehamilanku, kyu menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengajar, tapi tak semudah itu, aku tak tega melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca dan nafas yang tersendu-sendu dari para muridku. memohon padaku agar aku tak berhenti menjadi dosen mereka, sampai akhirnya kyu mengizinkan dan berbicara kepada muridku agar menjagaku selama di universitas.

dan berakhir dengan aku harus dikawal kemanapun aku pergi. aish! aku bukan anak kecil lagi kyu!

.

.

1 minggu kemusian

.

"aish...aku haus, baekhyun dan chanyeol tunggu dulu disini ne? ahjuma akan membuatkan minuman segar untuk kita" aku mengusap kepala dua anak kembar yang sedang asik dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"ne ahjuma" kata mereka berbarengan.

aku mencoba bangun dari dudukku secara perlahan, berjalan perlahan diantara mainan baekhyun dan chanyeol ang berantakan, melangkah dengan hati-hati.

.

.

AUTOR POV

.

"AHJUMA!" suara nyaring dari anak kembar itu membuat leeeuk yang sedang berada di dapur langsung menghampiri mereka yang berada di ruang tengah.

"baekhyun, chanyeol kalian jangan ber- ASTAGA WOOKIE!" leeteuk langsung berlari menghampiri wookie yang sedang terduduk dilantai.

wookie terjatuh setelah menginjak mainan robot kecil milik 2 anak kembar itu. kini wookie terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya, wajah yang menahan sakit, bahkan air matanya sudah mengalir deras dipipinya, darah segarnya yang mengalir di sekitar selangkangan dan pahanya.

"BAEKHYUN! CHANYEOL! TELFON APPA CEPAT!

.

BRUK!

"ya hyung! bisa tidak pelan sedikt, kau mengagetkanku mengganggu konsentrasiku saja, aish! aku kalah lagi"

kyu masih mengumpat tak jelas karena siwon -meneger kyu- membuatnya kalah dalam permainan yang sedang ia mainkan.

siwon masih saja diam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, wajah yang cukup pucat dengan peluh yang mengucur deras.

"kenapa? jika tak penting tinggalkan aku cepat!"

"kyu...istrimu terjatuh dan mengalami pendarahan" lirih siwon.

seketika kyu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap siwon setelah mendengar kata-kata yang menusuk hati.

.

.

TBC~

AISH!

mianhae mianhae autor updatenya kelamaan ya? iya tau ini kelamaan...mianhae *bow*

berapa lama autor ga update? sebulan ada ya?

mohon ditunggu chapter selanjutnya

jangan bosen ngasih review, butuh saran untuk melanjutkan ff ini...

kamsahamnida~


	8. Chapter 8

**If you say " I love you"**

**Cast: Yewook,Kyumin,Yemin,Kyuwook,and other super junior members**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T to M**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary : "kau harus bangun hyung, kau harus bangun, aku membutuhkanmu, anak kita membutuhkanmu.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

last chapter~

.

"kyu...istrimu terjatuh dan mengalami pendarahan" lirih siwon.

seketika kyu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap siwon setelah mendengar kata-kata yang menusuk hati.

.

.

chapter 8~

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

apa? apa yang ia katakan tadi? cih...pasaku salah dengar. tapi tunggu dulu, wajah itu, wajah siwon hyung kenapa? memerah, dan... mengeluarkan air mata?

"kau mengatakan apa hyung? kau bercanda kan? dan mengapa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

"mianhae kyu, leeteuk hyung tadi mengirimkan pesan padaku" siwon hyung hanya menunduk menahan isakan.

hatiku bagaikan hancur berkeping-keping, hidupku serasa ingin berakhir saat itu juga, aku menangis, ya aku menangis, apa itu salah? aku juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan, suami mana yang tidak hancur mendengar kabar seperti itu.

aku beranjak dari tempatku, mangambil jaket dan berlari keluar.

"kita pulang sekarang!"

"kita masih punya jadwal seminggu lagi disini kyu" katanya, aku berhenti, lalu menatapnya lekat.

"apa kau bilang hyung?! kau tiak lihat betapa hancurnya aku?! PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA PEKERJAAN DISINI! AKU PULANG SEKARANG!" aku terus berlari menuju parkiran tak peduli orang-orang yang menatapku dan siwon hyung yang memanggil namaku.

aku sampai di parkiran, menuju mobil dan tunggu dulu, siapa itu? kibum hyung?

"butuh tumpangan?" katanya ramah.

"hyung...sedang apa kau? ba-bagaimana dengan siwon hyung?"

"kau ini bukannya memikirkan wookie hyung, biarkan saja pastor itu, aku tau kau sedang terburu-buru, ayo cepatlah"

aku dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobil, memakai sitbelt, aku hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh rambutku lalu mengusapnya.

"tenanglah kyu, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, aku juga pernah merasakannya kyu, bahkan aku jauh lebih sakit darimu" kibum hyung tersenyum hangat, senyuman yang tak pernah di tunjukan kepada siapapu selain orang-orang yang ia cintai, jangan bertanya apakah kibum hyung mencintaiku, jelas ia mencintaiku aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyungku, begitu pun sebaliknya.

ya, ia memang pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, saat kibum hyung hamil, ia juga terjatuh, bahkan dari tangga lantai 2, ia kehilangan anak pertamanya, kehilangan buah hati yang dinanti untuk lahir ke dunia, buah cintanya bersama siwon hyung.

"percaya semuanya baik-baik saja kyu, dan semoga kau jauh lebih beruntung dariku kyu"

"ne gomawo hyung" aku kembali terdiam, ya semoga aku jauh lebih beruntung.

.

.

AUTOR POV  
.

"wookie bertahanlah sebentar, kita akan sampai sebenter lagi" ucap leeteuk khawatir.

"eng...hiks...appo hyung...akh..." wookie masih setia menggenggam erat perutnya sambil menahan sakit.

saat ini wookie, leeteuk, kangin, baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang berada di dalam mobil kangin yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan.

terlihat kangin yang tergesah-gesah mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat namun hati-hati. wajahnya dibanjiri peluh yang deras dengan wajah memerah. leeteuk masih berusaha menenangkan sang dongsaeng, melakukan cara-cara apapun yang ia ketahui untuk mengatasi orang melahirkan yaitu 'merik nafas lalu membuangnya lagi' tak jarang leeteuk menjadi ikut terbawa lalu mengikutinya.

lalu dimana baekhyun dan chanyeol? jangan tanyakan mereka yang sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang menatap cemas eomma mereka yang berusaha menenangkan ahjuma kesayangan mereka yang sedari tadi merintih kesakitan.

"ahjuma...ahjuma kenapa yeolie...hiks" tangan kecil baekhyun mencoba menggapai pipi ahjumanya yang basah karena peluh dan air mata. tapi tangan dan badan itu tak mampu menggapainya.

"yeolie tidak tau hyung, hyung jangan menangis nanti ahjuma menjadi khawatir" namja kecil itu mengusapkan ujung bajunya pada pipi sang hyung yang basah karena air ata.

"AKHHH..." rintihan wookie semakin keras. chanyeol yang mendengar jeritan sang ahjma langsung memeluk hyungnya agar tidak semakin menangis.

"yeobo cepatlah sedikit!" ucap leeteuk semakin panik.

.

.

"tenanglah angel semua akan baik-baik saja, percayakan semuanya pada shindong hyung" kangin masih memeluk erat sang istri yang menangis di dadanya.

"aku khawatir hiks...tadi shindong hiks..mengatakan hiks..wookie ingin hiks...melahirkan secara norma hiks..l hiks...dia namja woonie...itu sangat berbahaya hiks.."

"tenanglah angel, wookie anak yang kuat, uljima..." leeteuk menangis semankin menjadi-jadi sampai ia teringat kedua anaknya.

"dimana baekyeol?" tanya leeteuk sembari menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"aku menitipkan mereka di ruang bermain, agar baekhyun tidak terus menangis melihat eomma dan ahjummanya" jelas kangin.

"mereka belum makan woonie, ajak mereka makan sekarang"

"kau tidak?"

"aku akan menunggu wookie"

"baiklah, jangan terlalu banyak menangis angel, wajah cantikmu akan hilang jika terus menangis, jika wookie keluar kabari aku ne?" kangin memngecup kening dan bibir leeteuk secara bergantian lalu pergi menghampiri anak-anak mereka.

.

.

leeteuk masih setia menunggu wookie di depan ruang operasi sambil mondar-mandir kesana-kemari tak jelas.

sudah 4 jam wookie didalam ruangan operasi namun tak ada tanda-tanda ini akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat sampai pada akhirnya...

"OEKKK...OEKK.."

seketika mata leeeuk terbuka seara berlebihan, ia kaget? jelas ia kaget mendengar suara tangisan bayi menangis di dalam ruang operasi, matanya kembali mengeluarkan butiran-butiran kristal bening yang membasahi pipi mulusnya, gigi putihnya tak berhenti mengigit-gigit kuku tangannya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

perasaan yang tak beraturan, perasaan antara senang, takut dan khawatir bagaimana keadaan sang adik tercinta di dalam sana.

peluh menetes cepat diwajahnya, hati dan mulutnya tak pernah berhenti berdoa untuk keselamatan adik dan calon keponakannya, dan memaki-maki kyuhyun sang adik ipar yang tak kunjung datang disaat genting seperti ini, tak peduli lagi seberapa jauhnya negri sakura itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah wookie membutuhkan semangat melawan hidup dan mati, mempertahankan nyawanya dan juga dan juga anaknya, ia membutuhkan semangat dari suami tercinta, cho kyuhyun.

leeteuk masih mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi dengan rasa gelisah.

CLEKK...

pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja yag tak lebih tua dari leeteuk, menggunakan serba hijau, dengan wajah yan sulit diartikan.

"bagaimana dengan wookie, shindong?" leeteuk langsung menghampiri shindong-namja tadi-

"tenang hyung, anak wookie selamat dan sekarang sedang di mandikan, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana keadaan kedepanna, sebaiknya kau ikut ke ruanganku hyung" lalu tanpa berbasa-basi leeteuk mengikuti shindong ke ruangannya.

.

.

BRAKKK...

pintu kamar ruma sakit wookie terbuka begitu saja dengan sangat tidak elitnya, menampilkan seorang namja tampan yang begitu berantakan entah habis terkena bom dari mana yang mengakibatkan siapapun yang melihatnya tak percaya bahwa itu adlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun penyanyi dan pemain drama terkenal karena sikap cool dan kharismatiknya.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

aku melihat wookie hyung terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, chanyeol dan baekhyun di kanan dan kiri tempat tidur wookie hyung, mamandang lemah ahjumma kesayangan mereka, baekhyun terlihat menangis dalam diam dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya, chanyeol yang hanya diam saja mencoba menahan tangisnya agar hyungnya tak menangis lebih dalam lagi jika melihat kembarannya menangis.

leeteuk hyung...leeteuk hyung menangis? tapi kanapa? katakan padaku bahwa wookie hyung baik-baik saja, katakan wookie hyung hanya tertidur karena obat bius kan? kangin hyung terlihat memeluk posesiv sang angel yang terisak. aku hanya mencoba mencoba menghampiri mereka.

"hyung...kenapa kau menangis? wae?" tanyaku lemah.

"kyu kau kemana saja bodoh?! wookie terus memanggil namamu!"

ssttt...angel tenangkan dirimu, disini ada anak-anak, kyu tak sepenuhnya bersalah, kau juga sudah terlalu banyak menangis, wookie juga tidak akan mau melihat hyung kesayangannya dengan mata bengkak saat bangun nanti..."

"apa maksudmu hung? wookie hyung baik-baik sajakan? anak ku mana?"

"tenang kyu, kita bicara saja di luar, chanyeol jaga eomma dan hyungmu ne, appa keluar bersama kyu ahjushi dulu sebentar"

aku melihat chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu menghampiri leeteuk hyung, mangambil tangannya lalu menuntunnya duduk di samping tempat tidur wookie hyung.

bukankah kangin hyung harusnya mengatakan itu kepada baekhyun? anak itu benar-benar lebih pantas menjadi hyung.

aku mengikuti kangin hyung keluar kamar, untumg saja kejadian ini belum di ketahui awak media, jadi aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"begini kyu..." kangin hyung membuka pembicaraan setelah kami duduk diruang tunggu.

"huft...aku ingin bertanya dulu, apa wookie pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelumnya?" aku mencoba berfikir, tapi arghh...kenapa otak cerdasku tak berfungsi saat ini,sial!

"cepatlah hyung jangan bertele-tele" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"baik-baik, wookie menolak melahirkan secara cesar, jadi ia memaksa melahirkan secara normal..." astaga! kenapa aku baru ingat tentang itu? wookie hyung memang memaksa elahirkan secara normal dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi para namja.

"ja-jadi ia benar melakukannya? katakan padaku kalau wookie hyung baik-baik sajakan? anak ku baik-baik saja kan?"

"anakmu baik-baik saja kyu, tapi...keadaan wookie kritis dan tidak stabil, shindong hyung mengatakan jika dalam waktu tiga hari wookie tidak bangun, maka... wookie dinyatakan koma" kangin hyung hanya menunduk.

"hahahaha kau bercanda kan hyung? TI-DAK-LU-CU aku ingin melihat anak ku sekarang" aku mungkin sudah gila saat ini.

"mianhae kyu...

.

.

AUTOR POV

.

dua minggu sudah wookie terbaring di tempat tidur ruah sakit tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun, sedangkan kyu masih setia duduk di sebelah ranjang wookie, menggenggam tangannya sesekali mengajak ngobrol bahkan bernyanyi untuknya.

kyu sedang memandangi dua orang yan sangat ia cintai di dunia ini, Cho Ryeowook dan Cho(kim) Kibum atau key. kyu menatap keduannya bergantian, sesekali tersenyum melihat dua namja manis dihadapannya.

Cho Kibum atau Key sangat lucu, mata yang sedikit bulat, pipi yang chubby, bibir mungil yang merah layaknya cherry, kulit yang putih menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya, benar perpaduan kyu dan wookie (anggap aja seperti itu#plakk)

"hyung...bangunlah, apa kau tidak merindukan aku? apa kau tak lelah hanya tertidur saja? kau tak memberiku morning kiss selama dua minggu, bahkan kau belum melihat anak kita, ia sangat cantik hyung, Cho Kibum yang kita nantikan, maka bangunlah dan gendong anak kita, dia membutuhkanmu hyung, membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, ia sangat cantik sepertiu hyung, bahkan jinki tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari pipi kibum, kau harus bangun hyung, kau harus bangun, aku membutuhkanmu, aku merindukanmu, kita semua merindukanmu...hiks..."

ya seperti itu lah hari-hari seorang Cho Kyuhyun selama ookie terbaring di rumah sakit.

"engh...hiks..." kibum mulai terbangun, sebelum kibum terbangun, kyu sudah menggendongnya lebih dulu, menimangnya, berusaha aga kibum kembali tidur.

"hyung bangunlah, aku tak tau bagaimana cara mengurus anak" kyu masih berusaha menggendong kibum senyaman mungkin.

CLEKK~

"astaga kyu! kau ini bagaimana, kibum bisa pegal jika kau genggendongnya seperti itu" heechul yang baru masuk langsung berlari menghampiri kyu lalu mangambil kibum dari tangan kyu.

"mianhae eomma..." kyu menunduk.

"sekarang kau di panggil yunho di depan...palli palli" heechul masih menimang kibum dalam gendongannya, sedangkan kyu berjalan keluar kamar.

heechul mendekati wookie, mamandang anak bungsu kesayangannya, mengusap dan merapikan rambut wookie dengan tangan satunya yang tak sedang menggendong kibum.

"wookie...cepatlah bangun, eomma tak tega melihat kyu murung dan mengurus kibum sendirian, mereka membutuhkanmu, kibum membutuhkanmu..."

.

.

"ma...ma...mam..mam" tangan kecil kibum melambai lambai di udara dengan biskuit di tangannya, mengisyaratkan sang eomma yang terbaring di kamar rumah sakit untuk ikut makan bersamanya.

ini sudah bulan ke delapan setelah wookie melahirkan kibum, sudah delapan bulan juga wookie belum membuka matanya saat in hanya kibum penghibur kyu, hanya kibum yang menemaninya, tak banyak yang dapat kyu lakukan hanya sekedar membersihkan tubuh sang istri dan sekedar menunggunya bangun.

"kibum...biskuitnya jangan di buat mainan, cepat habiskan, setelah ini kau harus minum susu, aish jinjja-_-" kyu hanya menghela nafas melihat anaknya yang semakin asik memainkan makanannya, diketuk-ketukan di meja bayinya, bahkan sampai di lempar ke arah kyu lalu bertepuk tangan dengan cerianya.

kyu dengan sabarnya membimbing key untuk makan dengan benar. mengurus anak seorang diri bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih orang tua sibuk seperti kyu yang harus tampil dimana-mana, memerani beberapa drama, tak jarang kyu membawa key ketempat syuting.

baby sitter? jangan harap kyu rela anak smata wayangnya diurusi oleh orang yang tak jelas dari mana asalnya, ia lebih memilih orang-orang yang dekat dengannya seperti kibum yang seneng hti menjaga key di tempat syutin, atau siapa pun yang dekat dengannya.

"ma...ma..ma..." key berontak dari gendongan kyu, menyuruh kyu untuk melepaskan gendongannya dan menggapai untuk menuju kasur eommanya.

"key mau tidur dengan eomma? arraseo, tapi jangan ganggu eomma ne?" seolah mengerti apa yang di ucapkan sang appa key hanya mengangguk lucu.

kyu perlahan menurunkan key pada tempat tidur tepat di sebelah kanan wookie. key duduk diam menatap sang eomma, perlahan key mulai merangkak mendekati wookie, mata bulatnya setia memandang wajah cantik sang eomma, tangan kecilnya mulai menyentuh pipi tirus eommanya.

"ma...ma...na..lli..lli...(eomma eomma irreona palli palli)" tangan kecil key masih setia mengusap pipi tirus wookie, sekali-kali memukul halus pipi wookie.

"key...appa bilang jangan ganggu eomma" kyu tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, tangan kyu mengusap rambut key yang seketika terdiam, mata bulatnya lansung menatap appanya yang perlahan mengeluarkan air mata.

"ma...ma..pa..ngis, ma..pa ngis, ma..paaa..hiks ngis..huweee" tangis key pecah saat berusaha membri tahu kalau sang appa menangis, kyu langsung menggendong key lalu memeluknya.

"appa tidak menangis key..sssttt...uljjima uljjima..."

"pa...ngis huweeee.." kyu terus menenangkan anaknya, mengusap punggungnya sayang.

"k-k-kyu..."

.

.

TBC~

huwaaaaa mianhae autor kelamaan ya update nya iya autor tau kok #plak

mian baekhyun di bikin cengeng disini.

sekian dan terima kasih minta review nya boleh kali *kasih kotak review*

annyeong~

kamsahamnida~


End file.
